Pain and judgement
by kibakun1
Summary: Naruto is attacked at young age by a mob and nealy dies, kakashi saves him but kills a jounin at the time makeing him lose his anbucaptain rank and he has to leave konoha but takes naruto with him. Naru/Hina And some character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Dark naruto story.

In konoha everything was like any other day, the sun was shining; the birds were singing and not a single cloud to be seen. Normally everyone ninja and civilian alike would be in a food mood but today was October 10th 5 years after the death of the yondaime hokage and kyuubi no kitsune, everyone thought that the kyuubi was killed but he was sealed within a small boy and that boy was Uzimaki naruto.

"Get the demon!"

The people of konoha were chasing down a young boy down the streets and alleys of this famous hidden village, the mob consisting of ninja and civilians alike so there was little chance of escaping the grasp of this angry group.

"He went down there get him!"

The boy there were chasing was only 5 years old he had blonde spiky/messy hair with the whisker like scars of both sides of his cheek's, the clothes he had on could not be called that as his bright orange jump suit had a lot of cuts and scratches on them but no wounds underneath the ripped parts of fabric.

"We have him trapped don't let him escape now, we can finish off what yondaime started a long time ago." The mob snickered evilly as they walked forward trapping the boy in the dark wet corner of an alley where he tried to escape too.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this to me!!!" naruto cried out as they started beating him using sticks and iron bars to hurt the little boy, several minutes of beatings later blood up the walls and a beaten up naruto lying down in the fatal position covering his head with his hands as the leader of the mob stepped forward he had a scar going down his right eye, he was wearing the basic jounin clothing with his forehead protector strapped onto his forehead.

"Today demon brat I will become a hero as I finish of what the yondaime couldn't...Die demon brat, may god have mercy on your soul." The man was about bring his sharp kunai down into naruto's skull as a blur of sliver jumped down from the rooftop from above grabbing the jounin's wrist with three of his finger's.

"You have broken the thirds law punishment...Death." The man said calmly as he broken the jounin's wrist with a simple twist of his fingers as the man screamed out in pain trying get the silver haired man to let go but struggling was useless when the man half unsheathed the katana on his back.

"S...Stop!" The man cried out but with no hesitation he beheaded the man with one clean cut. After cleaning his blade with a tissue the silver haired man turned towards the rest of the mob as they were dumbstruck and silent as he killed there leader. "I suggest the rest of you to run before I continue my onslaught." Everyone from the mob fled from the scene as several ANBU came to the scene appearing from smoke. The ANBU with a rats mask spoke first.

"Kakashi-san didn't you think that was going over the top, killing a jounin ninja will get your captain ANBU rank taken away you do realise that right?" Kakashi wasn't listening as he bent down onto one knee checking the boy to see if he was still alive.

"You ok naruto?" Kakashi's voice filled with worry as he begun to do hand seals disappearing with the boy to the hospital.

**Chapter 1 finished please review if you like and you can still review even if you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thnx guys for my first 3 reviews they were awesome **

'**Kyuubi'**

_**'Kyuubi thinking'**_

Chapter 2

_1 week after the attack._

Naruto is still in the hospital unconicous after the brutal attack done on him, kakashi not ever leaveing his side even when several nurses told him to leave but he did for food and shower but came straight back from morning til night. '_Naruto i'm sorry...'_ kakashi kept repeating in his head over and over again to stop his feels from pouring out onto the small blonde child.

"W-where am I?" Naruto opens his big blue eyes as he scans the room as he meets the one dark eye of the copy ninja. "W-who are y-you?" Naruto's voice filled with fright and pure cowardness, kakashis speaks quickly so the tears he is holding back won't fall freely yet."Naruto your in konoha hospital and i am hatake kakashi, I saved you from that mob." Naruto sighs seeming to relax slightly as he see's his savour from that mob."Thank you kakashi..." Naruto looks dow saddened that no one else apart from kakashi tryed and save him not even the hokage who naruto thought was like a grandfather to him. "T-thank you kakashi your the only one who cared enough to stop them..." The tears flowing freely down narutos whisker marked cheeks and dripping off of his chin and onto his bed. Kakashi out of instincts toke hold of narutos right hand with both of his own. "Naruto...listen this is important we have to leave konoha for a few years..." kakashi tryed make this like a bandaide quick and painlessbut he got a surprising answer from naruto. "Alright kakasi-san i will come..there is nothing left for me here..." Naruto haveing a serious expression on is face as he speak's.

_3 day's later._

Naruto and kakashi are at the front gates of konoha walknig slowly as they pass right underneath them a puff of smoke appears and several ANBU appear with the sandaime. "Hatake kakashi your sentence has been finalized tyou shall return for the genin exams with naruto alive, if naruto dies out there with you do not come back!" They all dissappeared but sandaime gives kakashi a scroll before dissappearing aswell. "Kakashi-sensei what was that scroll for?" Kakashi seem dazed as he reads who the scroll is from. _Sensei's scroll?! is it for naruto !_' Kakasji manages compose himself so he can answer narutos question. "Just a mission naruto just a mission." Kakashi smiles under his mask and ruffles up the blondes messy hair, while naruto ust pouts and walks on ahahead while kakashi catches up to him. "Naruto me training you isn't going be easy so i hope your ready for it?" kakashi spoke while reading his book but naruto had the same big foxy grin on like he always has. "Hai sensei i'm ready for anything you can throw at me!!!" If kakashi didn't have his mask on naruto would be afraid of the evil grin he was wearing right now which would put orochimarus evil grin to shame.

_1 year later narutos birthday._

Naruto was praticing his handseals for a jutsu he has learn while kakashi was reading his all time favourite dirty book but naruto can sense there is something different about his silver haired sensei. Kakashi was just sitting there reading but has a nice surprise for his little apprentice. "Oh naruto come over her for a minute i have something for you." Kakashi spoke clam and chilled like it was just another average day. Naruto walks up to his sensei abit scared for some reaso because kakashi has one hand behind his back, the still smileing kakashiwell you can tell he is smileing by the way his eye moves slightly. "Happy birthday naruto!!!" Kakashi moves his arm from behind his back and reveals a very brightly wrapped orange box with a card on it. Naruto steps back quickly at the outburst from his sensei like he had a bomb or something. "B-birthday?..whats a birthday kakashi-sensei?". Kakashi sighs kowing that was coming after figureing out how narutos life was like. "Its a speacial day of the year where you get presents and you grow 1 year older."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and the anon which spoke of the 3rds law well i don't know to be honest **

Naruto puzzled about the gift just stands there stareing at the box. "s-s-so this is for m-me sensei?" Kakashi just nod's as naruto keeps stuttering but decides help the blonde. "You are ment to open it you know its hasnt got explosives notes in it or anything." kakashi laughs out loud (lol i know ) and pushes naruto gently so he will open it. "Open it naruto come on" Naruto nod's slowly ripping the wrapping paper off the box and just stares at the box waiting for something to happen and it went on like this for 10 minutes before the kyuubi container got the courage to open the box to reveal several smaller boxes, one of them is a opened box with kunai and shuriken neatly stacked together into a pile with a small blue book in there aswell the cover said 'shougi/chess for beginer's.' and at the bottom of the box was a few scoll's which said 'fire jutsus for beginer's.' The next box had a few set of clothes in them the first set had a full black t shirt with full black ninja pants and several rolls of black and white bandages, the second out fit was a dark blue tank top with just longer then knee length trousers with a couple of pair of sandals and boots for different situtation's, the final gift was a black trench coat which fit naruto just right so the back of it falls down just above the ground so it doesnt get dirty.

Naruto after several minutes of glomping his sensei and saying thank you for the thousandth time he gets changed into the first outfit but puts the trench coat on aswell. "This is sooo cool kakashi-sensei!!" naruto was praticaly giddy when he got his first ever set of kunai and shuriken and wanting test them out. Kakashi was surprised of how quickly naruto can learn how to do things with barely any help except for the odd question. While kakashi was thinking naruto was throwing each kunai at the target hitting directly in the middle on 9-10 targets which when kakashi saw nealy fell over his own feet and he wasn't even walking. "Naruto come here for a second." kakashi spoke calmly but on the inside he was abi frightened that the kyuubi did that. "Yes kakashi-sensei?" naruto walked up infront of kakashi as kakashi placed a finger on narutos forhead to try and feel the kyuubis chakra but he couldn't feel any. _Was this just naruto?' _

_6 months later._

Naruto is playing shougi with kakashi in the middle of a field naruto has beaten kakashi the second time they played because the first time kakashi was teaching him and tricked naruto several times so now after minutes of reading the book he got naruto, naruto has beat him 20-1 and it is pissing kakashi off big time that he a exanbu captain cant beat a six year old kid in shougi. Naruto was playing his best because kakashi said everytime he beat him shougi he will teach him a new technique well the first time naruto neat him he taught naruto the **Kage bushin no jutsu**[1 which naruto learnt in 30 minutes which ten minutes after that naruto learnt of the training he can do with his clones so he spent most his free time useing the clones to do jutsu training so when the disrupt naruto gets all the knowledge from what the clones were doing so he always had at least 4 clones praticing shougi two playing and the other two watching learning from the other clones mistakes, kakashi caught on eventullyy what naruto was doing and started useing his sharingan to match up with naruto but he still loses. '_damn you naruto your already better then me in shougi.' _kakashi was thinking to himself when all he heard was "Checkmate sensei!" from his young student which made kakashi throw the shougi board into the bush and walks off sulking that he got beaten again. "Alright naruto you win again so lets teach you that new technqiue." Naruto was just laughing at his senseis actions before controlling himself and nod's. "Ok sensei!" naruto was still snickering at times but kept quiet not wanting suffer the wraith of kakashi **thousand year of pain[2** again like the first time he laughed when kakashi lost in four moves.

"ok naruto this technique is quite simple to do" Kakashi spoke while throwing 3 shuriken at a tree but does handseals and the 3 turn into 25 shurkien as they impale the tree. "**Kage shuriken no jutsu[3**!" Naruto was wide eyed at this point and was no longer snickering at all. "Wow kakashi sensei that was awesome i can't wait learn that!!!" Naruto was nealy shouting with excitement as kakshi handed him the scroll. Narutos first try he managed to multiply the shuriken to ten of them not counting the real ones. '_He really is arashi's son..'_ that was the day when kakashi saw his sensei within naruto.

_4 years later and naruto is ten and starting there journey back to konoha_

"Naruto do you know where we are going now?" Kakashi spoke noticeing naruto has been quiet throughout there walk back to konoha. "Hai kakashi-sensei were going back home so i can show hokage-sama all the cool jutsus ive learnt from you kakashi sensei!" Kakashi just sweatdropped because naruto has forgotten what this village has done to him 6 years ago. "Well off to the hokage we go naruto-san" Kakashi smacks himself mentally for calling naruto with the suffiex added. _'San? what the hell kami if your up there please let naruto loose hearing for a second then.' _unlucky for kakashi naruto was stareing at him like he had two heads. "Ummm kakashi-sensei why did you call me -san? i thought that is only used for those which you respect ? do you respect me kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked quizzcally. "Of course i do naruto but it just slipped out so pay no mind to it...look theres the great konoha gates." kakashi said quickly trying distract the young blondes attention, which succeeded easily because naruto was already gone running towards the gates but is stopped by two chunin.

"Oi kid where do you think your going do you have a pass or a forehead protector?" The first chunin on narutos left spoke first, he had the basic chunin gear on and jacket but he had twin swords on his back and had his foreheadprotector on his had like a bandana.

"Yeah kid where is it?" The second chunin spoke who only wore the basic chunnin gear and there was nothing speacial to him that was worth remembering. "Ummm...i don't have one" Naruto spoke truthfully not at all imtimidated by the size difference considering naruto is strong enough to take on at least 6 chunin easily without breaking a sweat naruto just quicklysweeped the the chunin on his left and used the momentum to round house kick the second one in the side of his face before he had chance to react. "Stupid heads keeping me from seeing my friend's..." Naruto kicked one of them on the ground before running into the village top speed only being a blonde blur to highly trained ninjas and normal cilivians couldn't feel anything except the slight wind he left as he went past them not stopping until he reached the ramen stand to get some lunch.

_with kakashi_

Kakashi was just reaching the gets while reading his favourite perverted book nd stops seeing two chunin on the ground groaning from the attack they just got, kakashi just knelt down while still reading. "Which way did the blonde go?" kakashi spoke lazily as the chunin barely was able point in the direction to the ramen stand. "Thank you." Kakashi just walked off into the village knowing her wont need protect naruto as much now with his training done.

_Back with naruto._

Naruto was walking out the ramen stand with kakashis empty walet in his left hand. "Wow kakashi-sensei sure is going be mad but serves him right for trying get me into that perverted book of his." Naruto just shrugged and ran off again towards the hokage tower but decides make a flashy entrance. The hokage was bored doing paper work like he always did and see's he left his window open and the wind could knock over all his towers of paper work he had lying around so he stands up and walks over to the window not even senseing the presence of the blonde kid which is now sitting in with his feet up on the desk a mask covering his face so the hokage had look at his hair and eyes for any clues to who he is but as soon as he saw the hair and eyes he knew.

"Hello naruto."

**Chapter 3 is done and here is the list of the 3 moves that were in it if those who don't know.**

**Kage bhunsin no jutsu - shadow replication technique.**

**Taijutsu style: thousand years of pain- Kakashi uses the tiger seal to do a really hard poke up the other persons butt hole**

**Kage shuriken no jutsu- shadow shurkien technique.**

**Reveiw please if you like it or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello naruto"

The sandiame just speaks calmly turning to see naruto in his chair. "Hey naruto thats my chair!!" Sandaime nealy scowled the boy but naruto had already disappeared out of the big chair and into a smaller one on the other side. "Sorry sandiame-sama but i needed to feel the chair that i will be sitting in everyday when i take over for you." Naruto grins showing his slightly longer and sharper teeth which caught the sandaimes attention. "well welcome home naruto..I trust you had a good trip with kakashi-san?" the old man asked.

"Yeah he taught me all kind of techniques which is going make me hokage beleive it!!" Naruto says loudly with a thumbs up just like one green covered jounin making the hokage sweatdrop big time. _"Well he hasnt changed but thats good..it got quiet without naruto-kun.." _

The hokage was in deep thought so naruto takes this chance to look around the office and see's a piece of paper with his name on it so being the curious little blonde that he is, he pulls it out from underneath a mountain of paperwork making it drop on the poor kid but the hokage was about help naruto as he was already by the side of the fallen paperwork but no sign of naruto was there as he was back in the sandaimes seat.

"You really are slow arent you sandaime-sama?" Naruto says cockly with the same foxy grin on his face, in all truth the sandaime wasnt going at his top speed but it is still impressive that naruto could dissappear from the sandaimes senses but it was even more impressive that he managed get into the hokage chair twice in one day.

"Hey don't get cocky naruto, i could match your speed any day." The sandaime said which made narutos grin even bigger if that was possible.

"Oh? is that a challenge old man because I don't want embaris you infront of the entire village when I beat you!" Naruto smirks alittle , much like one uchiha itachi when he pokes his little brother forehead smirk. "Or are you afraid?"

Sandaime smirks much like narutos but his smirk means he will win but not by alot but enough to take naruto down a peg or two.

"Its a deal naruto-kun but if I win no ramen for 1 month, and if you win I will teach you a jutsu...deal?" The sandaime grin's and holds out his hand which was alittle bigger then narutos but naruto shakes the old mans hand while grinning.

"You got a deal old man! and no going back on your word because thats our ninja way!" Naruto nealy yells while grining

_"That boy can change peoples lifes with that determination.." _The sandaime thought too himself as he see's his old student in naruto except naruto has whiskers but he is nealy the spitting image of his father. _"one day naruto..one day you will know about your hertiage.."_

Naruto smiles and goes running out the door while waving to sarutobi. "I'll see you later old man I got go find kakashi-sensei!!"

As naruto left the area sarutobi smiles while pulling his pipe from his poket lighting it swiftly with little effort. "Hmm...thats right..kakashi's back aswell...I nealy forgot..."

Meanwhile back in the village one silver haired jounin was walking through but with his left hand he streched it out to his left and with a split second his finger's scrunch together slighty like he is grabbing something but there was nothing until a strong breeze flows by and kakashi has narutos collar in his grip with a shocked naruto in the clothing.

"Slow down naruto whats the rush?" Kakashi asked as his eyes never left his book, the blonde didnt click in at first as he was suddenly stopped in his tracks but after 5 minutes of blinking he grins and glomps kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei!! your going train me now right?!" Naruto said while looking up at kakashi with big blue puppy dog eyes and his lower lip trembling slightly, truth be told kakashi was paying full attention to naruto at this point as kakashi uses his free hand(his other one somehow got around naruto waist when he glomped kakashi. Big surprize eh?) to ruffle narutos unruley blonde spikes which he calls hair.

"Sure naruto sure just go easy on me ok?" Kakashi said jokingly as narutos eyes narrowed into a glare at the older man, narutos skills have grown alot as kakashi can barely beat naruto without the sharingan. Naruto just pouts and pulls on kakashi hand with both of his hands.

"Come on kakashisenseiiiiiii" Naruto says rolling the sensei part out to make kakashi move faster but when kakashi starts reading again almost anything couldnt awaken him.except maybe one blonde boy pouting again then he's uner the will of naruto.

"Ok ok i'm coming keep your headband on." kakashi says in a boreing tone but hes alittle uncomofrtable with the hand touching business but will let it slide considering its his one and only student naruto.

After 15 minutes of walking and naruto complaining and pouting as every little thing catchs kakashis attention which he only did because he wanted see naruto pout (I mean who wouldnt right?), they arrive at the training grounds with naruto one end and kakashi at the other.

"This will make it 21-1 when I win won't it kakashi-sensei?" the younger of the two said while grinning at his sensei who already put the book away incase naruto burns it in the fight.

"Your math's isnt very good naruto-san bec-" Kakashi stopped his sentence half way through as he called naruto with the 'san' again _"Bad kakashi Bad Bad Bad kakashi!!" _kakashi said repatingly in his head but as his eyes take in the sight of narutos ultimate technique (naruto doesnt know this) the super pout of all pouts, in this technique naruto could ask for anything from kakashi and he gives it with no arguements or questions. "because..I'm gonig win..thats it! i'm going win!!" kakashi finally drawled out.

"Don't hold back sensei because here I come!!" naruto shouts as he charges forward at kakashi who just goes into a light defensive stance.

_"Trust me naruto I won't.."_

**Sorry it took so long to update but i'm back and ready to be at the readers service so if anyone wants anything 'speacial' in this fanfic then add a review or something.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Trust me naruto I won't.." _Kakashi thought too himself as naruto charged

Naruto deicded take thing easy at first and just lunged forward to punch kakashi in the face but kakashi could easily just tilted his head to the side to evade and aimed a gut punch to narutos stomach, which naruto blocked with his knee but kakashi didnt stop there as he grabbed narutos shoulder with his other hand and used his body weight to flip naruto over his shoulder so he goes behind him ut kakashi finishes the throw with a side ick to narutos stomach sending him flying back into a tree. It all went silent as kakashi stands there looking intently at where naruto is as a layer of dust and tree bark is covering up narutos location.

"Stop messing around naruto.." Kakashi says seriously as he brings a kunai out of his poket just in time to stop the up coming onslaught.

"Kage shuriken no jutsu..." Is all that kakashi heard as over 30 shuriken come flying out the dust at kakashi at a very highspeed, which kakashi could barely dodge by useing a subsitution no jutsu with a log.

_"so he wants get serious huh.." _kakashi thought from his hiding place in a nearby tree. _"Alright then lets start with something small.."_

While kakashi was thinking in his hiding place, naruto has walked out from his hiding place back into the middle of the field.

"Kakashi-sensei why do you hide?" Naruto says quietly while looking around. "Are you afraid of me kakashi-sensei?" Naruto smirks alittle waiting for some kind of reaction, but all he got as the sound of birds chirpping and small bits of lightining can be seen coming out of a nearby tree.

"Lighting blade already kakashi-sensei?" Naruto says as he watches kakashi through the trees and tilting his head slightly in a innocent manner.

Kakashi didn't reply as he lunges out of the tree's with the bright lightining attack firmly in place with his left hand and his sharingan showing aswell flying down at the kyuubi vessel as naruto made no movements to dodge he just waiting til last second to side step to kakashi left and grab kakashi wrist which has the lightining edge on it, twisting his wrist with only one hand making the attack dispurse into nothing as naruto whispers in kakashi ear. "Holding back are we?...you'll die if you hold back.." naruto says quietly as he round house kicks kakashi in the stomach sending him skidding back just barely infront of a tree right before he hit it.

"Naruto..youve become strong..maybe even stronger then myself but today you shall see my true power.." Kakashi said as he looks at the ground with a shadow covering his eyes, a bright blue light engulfing his left hand this lightining blade being three times bigger then his last one. "Naruto now is the time..show me that jutsu!" kakashi calls out as he charges naruto at a new high speed, the lighting edge making a massive trench as it scrapes the ground from its power.

Naruto calmy looks up at the charging jounin and smirks alittle as a light same size as kakashi maybe even bigger engulfs naruto and a small blue spinning ball is in narutos left hand.

"Rasengan!!"

"Lightining edge!!"

Both ninja called out as they ran towards eachother at top speeds, both determined to win this clash of power for as they got closer and closer the other could see it in the others eyes that they were serious and not holding back at all.

"This is it kakashi my 21st win!!"

"Yeah maybe next time but your going lose today!"

They both yelled edgeing closer and closer until right before impact it went silent, the two staring eachother in the eyes as they jutsu clash with eachother making the ground rumble under the force of these two powerful jutsu, as a brihgt light enguls that entire training ground with chakra flowing everywhere making dirt and dust cover them both and as the chakra settles a figure on both side go rushing through both sides into tree's nealy at the same time, only one will stand only one shall win.

"Well done...youve improved since our last spar..." A shadow comes walking out as the dust settles, a tall man with silver hair comes walking out with a pretty beat up body. "Naruto.." As another figure comes out the other side equally beat up but he has a giant grin on his face and a hand behind his head. "You didn't do that badly yourselve...kakashi-sensei..." They both smiled at the same time but suddenly kakashi falls onto one knee. _"Whats this..a after shock of his jutsu!!" _Kakashi thought quickly whil his right hand clutched his left.

"Kakashi sensei are you ok? Naruto says in a worried voice as he rushes over to kakashi side.

"Yeah naruto..I just got alittle dizzy after the impact." Kakashi says in his normal calm tone but really his hand was burning in pain as if pure chakra had wrapped around him during the fight. _"Kyuubi maybe..hmm..i'll have talk to hokage-sama about this as soon as possible.."_ Kakashi smiles and waves to naruto. "I'll be fine naruto just go back home until we get another report or mission.." Kakashi says calmly before dissappearing in a poof of smoke leaving a dumbstruck naruto alone in the training ground.

"What was that about..hmm..well maybe I can pratice some of thoughs jutsu which I have been working on." Naruto cheerfully shouts too himself as his hands go into a tiger seal, his chakra building into one point in his body. Naruto swiftly goes through the seals for the jutsu while concentrating on a nearby tree.

**"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"**

Naruto calls out as he breaths in a huge amount of air and releasing it while adding chakra making flames come flowing out of his mouth which forms into a giant fireball and aims it at that same tree making it burst into flames and six other trees aswell without the fire even spreading yet but naruto doesnt stop there as he goes through another set of seals at a high speed.

**"Water style: water dragon jutsu!"**

Naruto shouts out as the dampness of the ground rises up around naruto in a swirling whirlpool high up in the sky, until it starts morphing into a dragon shape with glowing yellow eyes. The water dragon looks around for a second before charging down swiftly at the forest which is still on fire making it become like a small swamp with water flowing at the tree trunks and only a small path now able to walk through.

"Heh it looks like I went over the top alittle..oh well" Naruto shrugs and starts heading back to konoha with his hands around the back over his head but little did he know that a pair of eyes were watching him the entire time of his spar and training.

"So...you have grown strong naruto...let's hope you don't let me down for when you become genin.." The shadowed person said before they dissappear in a swirl of leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto awakes the nxt day in his apartment which he left so many years ago when he was nealy killed but the memories flood back into his mind as his mental barrier breaks down, letting everything flood through from a young age like the first time someone attacked him for now reason.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking down the street in a white t shirt with a spiral on the front and a pair of orange shorts and some basic sandals when he spotted a girl with pink hair who was alone in the park with no one to play with, so naruto walks up to her while smileing widely._

_"Hi I'm naruto whats your name?" The blonde asked all excitied_

_"I'm sakura..." The pink haired girl said while looking down to the floor._

_"You ok? you look sad for a girl who has such bright and pretty hair!" naruto says while grininng innocently, naruto was the type to help anyone even at a young age he was self less. As naruto spoke sakura blushed alittle and looked up at him with wide eyes._

_"N-no one has ever said that before..thank you naruto!!" Sakura nealy yelled as she proberly was more hyper and full of energy then naruto back then and smiles brightly._

_"No problem sakura-chan I was glad to help you" Naruto says grining still like a idiot and as sakura was bout ask him if he wanted to play, sakuras mother came out from around the corner to see sakura talking with 'demon'._

_"Oi you get away from my daughter demon!" The women yelled as she ran towards them and backhands naruto to the ground and pulled skaura to her._

_"M-mom why did you hit naruto!!" Sakura yelled with unshed tears in her eye as she looked at the poor boy on the floor who has a fresh hand mark on his face._

_"Sakura stay away from this brat he is bad and could get you into trouble." The women yelled as she grabbed sakuras hand and started dragging her away but skaura kept looking back and naruto still didnt look up or move after he got hit._

_"W-why I-I didnt do anything wrong.." Naruto says quietly too himself as he struggles to get up from the dirty ground, his cheek still red and stinging by the womens attack._

_**'You want know why? they hate you for something you cant control..take revenge and kill them all!!" **_

_A strong loud voice said in narutos head, the stinging sensation on his cheek now go as he feels some kind of power starting to flow through his body as he clutches his head with his hands._

_"No...no...NO!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as the chara slowly but surely back into the seal on narutos stomach._

_End of flashback_

A single tear rolls down narutos cheek as he remembers that pink haired girl who he never saw again since that day.

"She was fun..her mother on the other hand.." Naruto chuckles slightly too himself as he remembers the slap and rubs his cheek where she had slapped him so many years ago. "Oh well..I got go find kakashi-sensei anyway..something about a mission or something..about protecting a uchiha kid.." Naruto sighs too himself before he dissappears into a poof of smoke.

Naruto appears in the hokages office where sarutobi was sitting in his regular place and no one else was there except a kid his age who was sitting in a chair on narutos right.

"Hokage-sama you called? Naruto said nonchatanley to sarutobi.

"Yes naruto..you and kakashi-sensei will be 'Protecting' uchiha sasuke as you proberly heard that the uchiha clan was wiped out last night by one itachi uchiha." Sarubtobi said in a low and sad tone trying not make this worse for the last uchiha more then he has too, naruto on the other hand wasnt partically that bothered but didn't show it.

"I see..but shoudn't this be for more of a higher rank considering mine and kakashi difference levels of experience?" Naruto speaks in a serious voice as he looks at the moody uchiha from the corner oh his eye. "I mean kakashi is suitable but why me hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi just smirks and takes a smoke of his pipe. "Because naruto you are sasukes age and you can hold your own against most ninja jounin or below so you are very suitable for when kakashi is away."

Naruto sighs too himself but gets noticed by sasuke.

"I don't need this hokage-sama or this blonde fool...good day hokage-sama.." Sasuke bows and walks past naruto as naruto just stands there and smirks alittle.

"Uchiha..how does it feel to have lost your family..the pain of being alone...the pain of having no one left to take away your sadnes..how does it feel that your own brother killed your family." Naruto says quietly in nothing mroe then a whisper. As sasuke heards this the anger was rising in his body, he could feel the hatred building up for itachi and this boy named naruto.

"How does it feel..." Naruto said again but the uchiha span around and threw five shuriken at narutos back, the tears running freely down his pale cheek as he threw them.

"You know nothing! I saw my parents death..I saw everyone who I cared about be killed! I'm going kill you and itachi!!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled a shuriken out of his pouch and charged the blonde ninja as naruto had caught the shuriken nealy straight away with one hand putting each shuriken in between each finger as he just continued to smirk and threw them make pinning sasuke against the wall to the left of the door, a shuriken pinned him by both arms and legs by his clothing and the final one landed right by sasuke left cheek, as a little blood trickles down where the sharp star had barely missed his face.

"At least you had parents.." Naruto said as he walked towards sasuke with the smirk gone off his face replaced with a bored cold look, the killing intent pouring off naruto as he steps closer the intent so strong that everything in the room could feel the force of this killing intent as it put pressure on even the hokage who just sat there only getting effected by it alittle but sasuke on the other had already felt the full force of this intent as his legs had already buckled on him but the shuriken was holding him up, each step naruto took the force of the pressure made the floor under his feet crack and break.

"Uchiha sasuke..I have been told to look after you and protect you...I was going consider saying no but...It's going be so much fun." Naruto at this point was very close to the uchiha..very close with his left hand up by the side of sasuke right cheek while his other hand slide down and pull the shuriken out with one swift movement which sent sasuke down onto his knees with thump. Now naruto wasnt the one to hold a grudge use flirting with anger but he wanted sasuke to suffer for what he said a couple of minutes ago.

"Ja ne.." Naruto says softly before dissappearing in a poof of smoke while sasuke just sat there looking dumbfounded like he was confused and thinking over the last five minutes event.

_"W-what was that about.." _

Sasuke kept repeating that in his head as he stared out the window but sarutobi took this time to clear his throat to get sasuke attention.

"Alright sasuke you can go home now..naruto and kakashi will be at your mansion at 9 am so make sure you don't get up late because naruto hates it when kakashi is late." Sarutobi says before sasuke gets out the door making him shiver slightly as he heard the hokages words.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Alright sasuke you can go home now..naruto and kakashi will be at your mansion at 9 am so make sure you don't get up late because naruto hates it when kakashi is late." Sarutobi says before sasuke gets out the door making him shiver slightly as he heard the hokages words._

On the way home naruto got some weird stares from the people of konoha, nothing like the old ones when he was younger but looks of confusing when no body knows who you are.

_"I could get used to this.." _Naruto thought too himself as he walked down the street with no a care in the world.

**"I bet you could brat and shouldnt you be thanking me after I helped you win that fight with kakashi?" **

Naruto grins mentally as he walks closer towards his apartment.

"_Why should i thank you..its your job to make me win right? kyuubi-sama?" _Naruto says in a overly sweet voice which makes kyyubi snort loudly.

**"Keep your sicklyness too yourself brat..Ive came to talk to you about some training which I think we can do overnight.." **kyuubi says in a more serious tone.

"_Alright..alright..so whats this training you want me do kyuubi?" _Naruto says in a more lay back tone but still a serious one at that.

**"Well when you go to sleep tonight i'm going to 'install' a few hundred jutsu into your mind and 'upgrade' your mind and body and dont worry nothing will change about your appearence except you might be taller and more muscular but nothing that will make you stick out of a crowd." **

As kyuubi was talking naruto was listening intently until he sensed some body watching him from afar and as he turns around he sees a girl with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, pure white eyes with a tint of a light purple in them as his eyes trail down to the rest of her face a small red blush can be seen on her cheeks and onto her small nose making him smile alittle as he sees her gasp out loud that she has been caught staring at him and trys hide behind the lampost which she was trying spy on him from behind.

_"Well shes a weird girl..kyuubi can you sense anything wrong with her? shes all red maybe she is sick!" _Naruto mentally shouted to the kyuubi.

**"No you baka, considering how she is blushing she has a crush on you..it lucks like your life is getting better by the minute eh?" **Kyuubi chuckled slightly to himself as he sends alittle chakra to narutos feet makning him step forward towards the shy girl.

"Err..hi there I'm naruto..and you are?" Naruto asked alittle shyly himself considering kyuubi was right about the crush stuff.

"H-h-hi n-naruto I'm h-hinata...have you only just moved in lately because I havent s-seen you around m-much.." Hinata says while looking at the ground while blushing madly.

_"Naruto is really handsome...w-what am I saying ive only seen him t-twice in my l-life.." _Hinata thought too herself quickly before noticing naruto has moved alot closer too her face while looking at her blushing face.

"Hey hinata are you alright? your all red..are you sick?" Naruto asked in a worried tone but secretly he is teasing hinata to see her reaction, which he got as she collapsed fainting by his touch, naruto catches her in his arms and carrys her home too the hyuga compound where he stealthy managed get her too her room without anyone seeing him.

_"What a day.." _Naruto sighs too himself as he enters his apartment and collapses on his bed falling into a heavy sleep.

**Next morning- 7am**

Naruto awakes too his alarm clock and stumbles out of bed not bothering to look at the mirror as he just walks into the bathroom bumping into the odd object as he is still sleepy, but when he looked into the mirror he saw he was several feet taller, his scars have deepened and his spikey blonde hair has grown longer but only by abit, his clothes have streched across his now more muscular body making him a few years older.

'Kyuubi what the hell have you done too me?!' Naruto asked kyuubi in a worried voice.

**'Did you forget..I told you there could be some changes...baka' Kyuubi says in a bored tone.**

'Ohhh yeah I must of forgot..'

**'typical humans...' Kyuubi says under his breath.**

Naruto didnt hear the last bit as someone bangs on his front door but naruto doesnt answer it at first as he gets a massive headache from all the new stuff he learnt from kyuubi over night.

"I'm coming..I'm coming.." Naruto yells as he stumbles to the door but what he didnt realize is that the person on the other side is going change his life forever.

"Yo brat!" A white haired man says as he just walks into narutos apartment without asking.

"Who the hell are you!!" Naruto yelld while pointing a accusing finger at the white haired man.

"I'm the toad hermit of the mountains, the legendary sannin and ladys man jiraiya!" Jiraiya speaks while his right leg is in the air and he is balancing on one foot in a weird pose.

"So..why are you here?" Naruto asked in a innocent manner with a cute look on his face.

"Well...Kakashi told me that you have surpassed him so i'm going be teaching you until youve become genin! Arent you so lucky that I the legendary sennin is willing teach a no body brat!" Jiraiya yelled as he helped himself too narutos stock of ramen in the kitchen.

"hey old man that's my ramen! and I'm doing just fine without your help and besides I know who you are..ero-sennin." Naruto said with a small smirk on his face making jiraiya

"W-when did you find out!" Jiraiya yelled in a overly dramatic voice.

"Kakashi sensei reads your perverted books..but if you wish to test me, go to training ground seven..if I win you teach me three techniques..if I lose by some chance i'll become your student and not argue at all." Naruto says before dissappearing in a poof of smoke leaving jiraiya by himself in narutos apartment.

"That brat got some guts to say that but we'll see what he can really do.." Jiraiya said while smirking and dissappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**7:15 am**

The training field was empty as naruto appeared in the middle of it in almost complete silence. '_Wheres that pervert got too now..' _Naruto was thinking too himself but he didnt have much time as a barrage of kunai fall from the sky at him which he dodges by using a kage bunshin too push him out the way so the clone takes all the damage.

_'He isnt that bad..he's able use the kage bunshin correctly for all its possible needs..I wonder if he has learnt all the jutsus from that scroll yet..' _jiraiya thought to ohimself in his hiding place but he didnt have long think as he heard the sound of handseals going against the wind and looks up seeing naruto high in the sky using the sun as cover. _'I cant see his handseals..very clever naruto..'_

**"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **

Naruto called out as he released the fireball down into the trees where jiraiya was hiding but as the flames died down there was nothing but a log in his place. _'Subsitution jutsu?!' _Naruto thought too himself but didnt get see much more as a fist collided with the side of his face sending him crashing into the ground.

"Argh!" Naruto cried out as he made impact with the ground, the impact making a crater where he landed but he got up quickly and rushed up back to where jiraiya is but right beofre narutos fist was about make contact naruto dissappeared and reappearing behind jiraiya punching him in the back but span around doing a round house kick to the back of jiraiyas head sending him down into the crater which naruto made. _'The kids got some skills to know shunshin at such a young age..now lets see some other techniques..' _Jiraiya thought as he just stood up and looked up at naruto nealy completely unharmed but as he looks at naruto who was still in the air time went slow for a second where there eyes locked before time sped back up and naruto charged down at jiraiya aiming a round house kick to the side of his head but jiraiya ducked and lunged back up headbutting naruto in the stomach sending him back up into the air but jiraiya didnt stop there as he jumped up aswell grabbing naruto by the collar of his t shirt and spinns around a few times before letting go of naruto, throwing him into a tree but fortunley for naruto he managed land against the tree like a cat as he didnt get hurt by the throw.

"Ero-sennin your holding back...lets see something good.." Naruto said in a whisper as he did a T shape handseal. "Tyjuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out as 200 narutos surrounded jiraiya but the legendary sannin didnt move and just waited for the clones too attack. Just as jiraiya pridicted the clones attacked group by group, the first four clones ran up behind jiraiya and tryed restrain him by grabbing his arms and legs but jiraiya just span around and spin kicked one clone in the head sending him back into another clone while doing a double palm thrust to the other two clones chests.

"You will have do better then that to hit me naruto!" Jiraiya called out being over confident as a clone erupted from the ground aiming its fist too jiraiyas chest but he backflipped but kicks to clones in the head as he lands but the same clone which came out the ground and charged jiraiya but he just grabbed it by its shoulders and rolls back throwing the clone into three others making all four dissappear. "You need better tactics naruto I am a legendary sannin so step up brat!" Jiraiya called out again but he saw at the back of the clones alot of blue chakra can be seen swirling around but it dies down as he hears the infamous word.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto called out as all the clones charged forward but right before they reach jiraiya they all dissappear in a puff of smoke and the real naruto can be seen with a swirling ball of chakra in his right hand but jiraiya formed his own and the powerful jutsus collide making a swirl of dust and chakra surround the two but naruto gets pushed back and loses ground before the techniques dispursed naruto gets sent flying back through several trees before coming too a stop in a boulder.

"Arghh!!" Naruto cried out as he spat up alittle blood but he just wiped his mouth before getting back up and pulls a scroll out of his poket before signing his blood on it and starts spinning it around himself before yelling "Summoning jutsu!" Naruto called out as he slammed the scroll onto the ground sending black markings around himself before multipule puffs of smoke appear and naruto is surrounded by a bunch of dogs but the smallest spoke up as it was sitting on narutos head.

"Yo.." Pakkun says in a bored tone before he looked down to see who he was sitting on but all he can see is blonde hair. "Ah naruto long time no see..you called?" Pakkun says as he jumped off narutos head and onto the floor.

"Yeah teach the old man a lesson about how we can be strong too..and if you do it i'll treat you guys to some ramen?" Naruto said in a pleading voice.

"Fine..lets go guys.." Pakkun said in a bored tone but they all dissappeared into the forest going through the trees but naruto does handseals.

**"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" **Naruto calls out as a giant water dragon comes out of the ground and charges towards jiraiya but uses the path which narutos body made before wehile the nin dogs use the trees around the path of the fierce dragon.

_'When did he learn-' _Jiraiya was thinking too himself but he had duck underneath one of the dogs while spinning in mid air too evade another two charging nindogs and when he lands he has jump in mid air on all fours so the dogs which came up from underneath wouldnt get him.

"Kid even your nin dogs cant keep up with me haha" Jiraiya shouted but the biggest nin dog was behind him and pounced on jiraiyas back sending him crashing into theground where the other nindogs gripped jiraiyas wrists and ankles so he cant escape from the up coming water dragon.

"Its over ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted s the dragon got closer engulfing both jiraiya and the nin dogs sending jiraiya back into several trees as the nin dogs dissappeared back into the scroll making naruto smirk as he stepped closer to where jiraiya landed and just croutched by the now twitching jiraiya and pokes him slightly before standing up.

"Your not fooling me ero-sennin.." Naruto says as he starts walking away but he got no reply as jiraiya stood up and brushed the dirt of his legs.

"Good spar brat but next time i'll get serious.." Jiraiya said seriously before dissappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Don't worry..I will too..." Naruto spoke quietly before dissappearing towards the uchiha house.

**8:59 am -Uchiha house**

Uchiha sasuke was already up as he took what the hokage had said seriously about naruto not liking it when people are late as he was in the private training grounds praticing his shruiken throwing when a silver blur went past him and caught one of the shruiken in mid air as it was going off target but as the blur dissappeared kakashi was leaning against the nearby wall with a shruiken on his index finger on his left hand while reading his orange book.

"Your aim isnt very good..havent you unlocked the sharingan yet sasuke?" Kakashi said while reading his book and tossing the shruiken at a far distance getting it right in the middle with little effort involved in the throw.

"No I havent..it will be soon though.." Sasuke speaks quietly as he picks up the shurike nwhich either bounced off or missed completely.

"Well keep at it and you will soon..and naruto should be hear any second...now" Kakashi said and was accurate as a blond haired ninja appeared in the middle of the ground in a swirl of leaves, his growth spurt making him quite taller then sasuke as he looks down at the black haired boy.

"Hey sasuke..I see your throwing can be improved, need some help?" The jyuubi vessel says in a caring tone as he looks at the last uchiha, but sasuke just glared at naruto and continued throwing the shuriken but not having much luck with them as only a few hit which makes naruto smirk making the uchiha mad.

"What you laughing at naruto!!" Sasuke yelled at naruto who just calmly walked up behind sasuke and gripped the uchiha wrist with his right hand which had the shuriken in it and moved sasuke hand so when he released it the shuriken would spin through the air and hit the target directly in the middle. "See if you flick your wrist right beofre you throw the shruiken will be more accurate and faster."

Sasuke at this time was shocked at how one little movement can change the whole projectile difference.

"T-thanks I guess.." sasuke says quietly before going too pick the shuriken out from the wall but naruto stops him.

"Hey sasuke you want me teach you a way to use your shuriken more effectively?" Naruto says in a cheerful tone in his voice as he pulls out some wires and shuriken and attaches the wrie to the shuriken. "Now watch as I use this to kill one of my clones." Naruto said as a clone jumped down from out of the bushes and stood next to a tree. "Right now watch!" Naruto shouted out as he threw the shuriken which went around the clone twice making the clone be trapped againast the wire then naruto does handseals.

**"Fire style: dragon flame jutsu!"** naruto thinks in his head as he is engulfed in fire and the flames travel down the wire surrounding the clone and the tree burning both of them alive.

"Fun isnt it?" Naruto said in a happy tone but sasuke on the other hand was so surprised that naruto would teach sasuke such a powerful technique.

"Y-yeah..thanks naruto.." Sasuke says before walking over to where the wire is and trys the jutsu for himself.

_'Todays going be a quiet i can tell..' _kakashi thought too himself as he watched the two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews i got 20 yesh! but that aint much so I'll post another chapter just for you guys. D**

_'Todays going be a quiet i can tell..' kakashi thought too himself as he watched the two.'_

After a full day of training uchiha sasuke's attitude towards naruto has changed nealy all together except a sense of rivalry abit one sided on sasukes part while kakashi throughout the entire day just read his perverted book and made the odd comment towards the uchihas moves.

_I wander if naruto will teach sasuke tomorrow? I hope not because I havent had any time alone with him since we got back from training...w-what am I saying?! I don't..I don't like naruto-kun I MEAN NARUTO! I don't like naruto more then a student!' _Kakashi thought too himself as he stood t the uchiha front gate waiting for his blonde student to say his final goodbye to his new black haired friend.

"Alright sasuke see you tomorrow!" Naruto shouted as he started to run towards his sensei.

"Bye naruto!!" sasuke cheerfully shouted back while naruto was running towards kakashi, who sasuke thought was weird as he had only one eye and kept most of his face hidden and if that wasnt weird enough the older man read PORN infront of little kids!!. As naruto got to kakashi he was a little out of breath and bent down placing both his hands in his knees while breathing heavily and he looks up at kakashi with a foxy grin.

"So kakashi-sensei ready for your routine? i'm sure your eternal rival will be happy to see your return" Naruto said while laughing at hearing storys of the 'beautiful green beast of konoha.'from there travels together and the fact a mini beast has been born a few weeks ago which made naruto shiver at the fact that there is now a mini gai running around somewhere.

"Haha naruto very funny but do you know how hard it is too put up with Gai? its back breaking work..but why ask me when you'll see him yourself for our weekly challenge heh?" Kakashi under his mask grins evily down at naruto.

"Ehehe I have training do..." Naruto spoke quickly and made a break for it and only hearing the sound of kakashi cursing at his young apprentice from afar. Turning a corner naruto had finally escaped his sensei but bumped into a green blurr at a quite high speed.

"Ow what the hell! watch where your-" Naruto stopped yelling as his eyes made contact with big round ones, the boys eyebrows quite large and fuzzy for a kid his age, the haircut of this lad was astonishing as it was so shiney you could nealy see yourself in it.

"Oh i'm sorry i was training to become like my sensei!" The boy overly shouted right near narutos ear making the blone boy jump back in a defensive manner thinking the green clad boy was going to attack him with that high speed he has.

"Oh that's ok i wasnt really paying attention either, because i was errr...training with kakashi-sensei!" Naruto says quickly trying think of an excuse to get out of there but all rock lee did was go eye wide and start shouting.

"Yosh! you are kakashi-sensei's student naruto-kun! Gai -sesei has told me much of you and your skill so please accept my invatation to spar naruto-kun!" Lee said with eteernal flames of youth burning brightly in his eyes.

"Umm..I would bu-!" Naruto didnt have chance finish as lee dragged him off by the back of his collar, running down the streets at nealy his full speed leaving a large dust trail where he once was.

After twenty minutes or so of runing around in circles they made it to training ground 8 where there was one large open space and to there left was a small lake and waterfall with on there right was alot of quite large trees and vines.

"Yosh! naruto-kun let us spar together with our eternal youth!" Lee shouted s he jumped away from naruto and started to strech his legs and arms. "If i lose I will 300 laps around kohona!" Lee quite yelling out ot the heavens as naruto just looked at the older boy and did a few punches in the air.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward at lee with his fist pulled back to punch lee in the face but as he swung his fist lee just tilted his head to the left slightly and spun low doing a spin kick to sweep naruto but he jumped up into the air and aimed a spinng round kick to the side of lee's face but lee ducks and uppercuts naruto in the chin sending him sprawling back where he once stood at the begining.

"Naruto-kun stop holding back and fight me properly!" Lee yelled as he charged naruto and jumpd in mid air "Konoha whirlwind!" Lee shouted as he span and kicked naruto square in his right cheek sending him swirling back into a tree but as naruto made contact he poofed revealing it was a clone.

"What how did h-!" Lee didnt have chance finish as another naruto jumped up high into the sky with a kunai in each hand, people would say time was still when they saw the graceful blonde flying through the air with his arms crossed infront of his eyes as it looked like he fell from heaven, lee was so stunned by the show he didnt have chance dodge the kick too his face by naruto or the back fist naruto gave him as he span around the now dazed lee, spinning more and doing a round house kick to lee's back sending him into a tree face first.

_"I'll have to watch for anything around this guy.." _Naruto thought too himself as he saw lee staggering to get up, lee's bottom lip was bleeding slightly and the look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Naruto-un..you are the first to get a hit on me like that..I will.." Lee looks up slowly "I will..." Lee's eyes full of pure power and determination "I will defeat you to regain my honor!"

Lee yelled as he quickly pulled the weights off his legs and dissappeared in a blurr and reappeared to anrutos left and round house kicked him in the jaw sending him flying but as he flew in pain across the ground lee appeared again to narutos left doing a axe kick to narutos stomach sending him into the ground but he bounced off the ground and into the air with lee giving chase quickly, naruto quickly does a T shape handseal shouting kage bunshin no jutsu and all around naruto twenty clones appear and form a massive dome around the real naruto. Lee was shocked for once as he ploughed through the clones doing several spinning round house kicks while in mid air knocking five of the clones into the air but all the other sixteen narutos land on the ground as they see lee charging down at full speed. None of the clones or the real naruto had chance to react as lee punched the ground in between them all causing a massive crater to blast away all the clones and the real naruto into seperate directions.

_"Now time to finish this!" _Lee thought too himself as he chrgaed at the only naruto standing, a dust trail is left as lee ran at naruto but naruto didnt move he just stood there and as the punch from lee came all naruto did was catch the fist in his hand squeeze down causing lee to scream out in pain and as he looked up at naruto (lee was in that much pain he went down onto one knee) all lee could see were the red feral pupils of a wild animal, narutos scars deepened greatly as the finger nails around lee's fist grew sharper and dgged into lees flesh causing blood to spur out slowly.

"Argh!" Lee cryed out as naruto span and flung lee into the waterfall causing a loud explosion of water and rock cracking. As lee struggled to get out naruto had gone down onto one knee and slashed his own weights off as soon as they touched the ground the weights caused massive craters and naruto dissappeared in the dust making lee sweat as this speed was at least five times faster then his own when he opened all the gates he could, lee was starting to get scared as nothing but a slight breeze could be heard through out the training grounds but out of no where three scratch marks could be seen on lee's chest where naruto had run past and clawed him, not looking for a dealy hit but enough to scare the poor green clad boy.

Meanwhile kakashi and gai were sitting in the nearby tree's with a bag of coins in there hands as kakashi whispered. "200 on naruto.." and gai nodded while placing a quite large bag of coins on the tree branch. "500 on my young cute student!" Gai said just over a whisper and kakaashi nodded as he reavealed his sharingan nd still couldnt see naruto anywhere.

"His speed is incredible, he isnt even useing the foxes chakra!" Kakashi said to gai which made gai nealy fall off his branch.

"That is the power of determination Gai, right there naruto is a true genius at hard work.." Kakashi said as they watched naruto and lee fighing, lee looked liek he was going to collapse as more and more claw marks appeared on his body maknig him spin and turn with each powerful strike.

"This is the last strike Lee!" Naruto called out as he charged lee one final time but right before he touched lee he got sent back by a powerful aura around lee as he opened the first three gates, the power making the earth crumble as lee's skin turned a more darker color and a green chakra making a protective shield against attacks but the most scariest part of this was lee's pupils dissappeared leaving him like a zombie but he charged naruto making several fists hit naruto in the face but he didnt stop there and spinned, kicking naruto in the stomach but it only sent naruto skidding back abit before lee had chance do anything else a wave of orange and pure evil chakra came flowing out of naruto making a fox shape aura go just above narutos skin with two tails flowing freely behind him. Both ninja standing oppisite ends of the field as the power was making the air unbreathable and the gravity too heavy for even the ground and trees around them, making the earth crumble and trees break and fall from the prssure as both boys spoke at the same time.

"Now with this final strike we shall diecide who is the true genius at hard work!" They both called as they charged eachother ta full speed maknig the earth crack more and more people had come to wtach as everyone in konoha has come to watch nealy as this truely was a battle to remember. The battle of determination, the battle to see who truely was the better ninja as both lee and naruto both wanted to win with a lthere hearts as they gave it there all as there fists connected the chakra mixed in with eachother causing a massive chakra wave go flying past everyone in ten miles radius causing some people to wet themselves and the others just speechless with this kind of power only a kage or maybe a sannin could get too.

The chakra died down on both parts as a shadow of a boy could be seen walking out the crater, the boy was dragging his feet but everyone could see a green wearing boy useing the blonde haired one as a leaning pole.

"That fight was truely great naruto-kun..you win and you truely are the genius of hardwork.." Lee sad sadly while looknig down, but naruto patted lee's shoulder and grinned fox like. "No lee we are both true geniuses at hard work and I would be honored to call you my comrade.." Both boys smiled with honor in the viens as both kakashi and gai landed several feet infront of htem, pride coming from both sensei's as they took there own students before nodding too eachother and dissappearing towards the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well next chapter is up but i don't know if it'll be yoai so i'm going hold a poll for each person so when you review add the pairing you'd like.**

**Naru-Kaka**

**Naru-sasu**

**Naru-hina**

**Naru-saku**

After the spar both lee and naruto made full recovery's and went on with there competetion to see who is the true genius of hard work, up to now it has only been one month since there fight and both have been training more then they have before in there life as lee turned into a Taijutsu master before he finished the acadamey and naruto had blown through his skills in both ninjutsu and Taijutsu putting his ninjutsu level and knowledge up higher then most jounin and his taijutsu could easily be a match for any hyuga but he still couldnt beat lee in a taijutsu match.

Naruto had enrolled in the acadamey for there last year as he didnt really need to learn the history of this village, naruto had quickly become best in the whole school but after training with sasuke, the black haired uchiha had quickly got his skills up so he could take on several chunin by himself. In the classroom Iruka was teaching the class about the bunshin jutsu but at the far back right row Uzimaki naruto was sitting while looking out the window with one uchiha sasuke looking forward while brooding a little and a pink blurr sat next too him as she started to have feelings for the last uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun! do you want have dinner with at lunch time!" Sakura cheerfully asked sasuke but all sasuke did was look at naruto through the corner of his eye and saw that the blonde was smirking at this scene which made him smirk back.

"I'm sorry sakura but I can't go out to dinner with you because i am training with naruto-san." Sasuke bluntley said to the pink haired girl which made her gasp and glare at the said blonde but naruto was uneffected as his smirk grew a little when he saw sakura glarig at him.

"Take a picture...it'll last longer.." Naruto said quietly in abit of a scary voice making the sakura flinch slightly but she built her resolve and moved around to the desk infront of naruto and just glared into his eyes. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that!" Sakura yelled and aimed a punch to narutos face but he just sighed and moved with little effort and caught her fist in his palm.

"Your annoying.." Both sasuke and aruto said at the same time causing the girl flinch more as naruto pulled her closer so his lips were by her ear as he whispered.

"Go back to your freaky fanclub bitch before I kill you.." aruto whispered threatingly but as sakura was about say somthing she felt the coldness of a kunai up against her throat and as her eyes traveled down the sharp weapon and down the users hand she saw it was sasuke which made her eyes go wide.

"S-sasuke-kun...what are you doing?!" Sakura said with unshed tears in her eyes. "Your annoying sakura...beat either me,naruto or rock lee in a fight and i will show you some respect but until that day I don't want to see or hear you asking me out or stalking me again..do I make myself clear?" Sasuke said with a dealy tone in his voice making everyone in the room shiver as the killing intent poured of the last uchiha.

"H-hai.." Sakura said and as iruka turned around to see what was happening everyone was sitting back down in there seats with only a dazed sakura standing up.

"Miss.haruno please remain in your seat while in class!" Iruka told the girl with a firm tone in his voice making sasuke and naruto snnigger as there fists connected with eachother slowly under the table in a sign of respect to eachother.

"Well...you sure handled that well sasuke..maybe she will become strong and prove us wrong?" Naruto said while grinning a little which made sasuke smirk.

"Yeah when pigs can fly and lee shaves his eyebrows" Sasuke said in a little over a whisper which made naruto laugh a little.

"Well anything is possible but are we actually going train at lunch cause thats the first ive heard of that." Naruto asked but sasuke just sighed a little and shake his head slightly.

"No i just said that to get rid of pinky but yeah we can spar a little if you want to-" Sasuke didnt have chance finish his sentence as a grey haired man entered the room as naruto and sasuke reconizied him instantly.

"Hi kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully while waving to the old man as did sasuke which got them a wave back with a small smile.

"Hello naruto and sasuke, but i cant talk I just came by to drop this off for iruka-san" Kakashi said as he gived a folded piece of paper to the younger man which iruka took kindly and bowed as kakashi dissappeared in a swirl of leaves making most the students except a view to awe at his power.

"Hmm..ok what do we have hear..Alright class thoughs of you who wish to take the genni exams next week can but I must see you do the bunshin jutsu and the henge so if you all would like to line up we can begin." Iruka told the class as they awaited there turn.

Everyone except for asuke and naruto were left but everyone thought sasuke was the best and naruto was dead last but now he will show them all his true power.

"Uchiha sasuke please step forward and preform the bunshin jutsu" Iruka asked kindly as sasuke stepped forward and did the handseals and stopped on ram.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Sasuke called out as ten perfect clones appeared around sasuke. "And the henge please." Iruka said while ticking a piece of paper with a pen, sasuke nodded and brought his hands together in a tiger seal. "Henge!" Sasuke called out as the third hokage stood in the place where sasuke once was making iruka nod.

"Alright last but not least uzimaki naruto" Iruka called out as said blonde shunshined too the front maknig every gawk at him but naruto and sasuke smirked at everyones reaction. "Bunshin jutsu please naruto." Iruka asked as naruto nodded and made a T shape with his fingers but iruka stared at him. _"He isnt going do!"_ " Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out as thirty naruto clones filled the room and ailes of the desks as they were all grinning. "O-ok now henge please.." Iruka said as he looked over all the clones but naruto grinned more while shouting henge as the same thirty clones all trasformed to preform a exact copies of the third hokage.

"Well done naruto that was amazing!" Iruka cheerfully said to naruto but as everyone was going praise him the bell rang motioning that everyone can go to lunch. "Alright class that was good work today i'll see you all after lunch" Iruk shouted as the students all went there seperate ways except naruto and sasuke who walked into the acadamey training grounds, a few people followed but they were more interested in narutos level of power then sasuke.

"Hey you think naruto is really that strong" whispered a chubby looking boy with a lazy looking one next too him. "I dunno maybe but we will have find out.." The other pboy whispered back as they watched narto and sasuke strech abit.

"Alright sasuke you remember the handseals for that jutsu I taught you?" Naruto asked earning a nod from sasuke. "Alright now I want you to do the handseals release the jutsu at the training dummys which have a red kenji on them." Naruto said while pointing at the sixty training dummys which were all lmixed up as only bout five of the had the kenji on it.

"Hai naruto!" Sasuke said energtically as he went through the handseals and shunshined into the air while spinning. "Katon: Dragon fire jutsu!" Sasuke called out as his body was engulfed in flames as he floated in mid air but sasuke did more handseals and landing on a ram seal. "Argh!" Sasuke cryed out as the flames spread out forming a dragon type shape, the dragon charged down but as it got within ten feet it split off into ten smaller ones as they went towards the right aimed targets, a explosion could of been heard as eight out of the ten kenji targets were destroyed but one hit a non kenji one and one just missed completely, sasuke felt defeated at this pooint but naruto cheered.

"Well done sasuke that's a new record for you because last time you only hit six so great job buddy!" Naruto said happyily while patting sasuke on the shoulder making sasuke happier but as he was about to speak the bell rang signalig everyone back to class.

Meanwhile back at the hokage tower the third hokage saw everything through a crystal ball, the old man had a smile on his face as a sense of pride was on his face.

_"Your father would be proud...sasuke..."_ The third thought too himself.

One week later and everyone was in there seats anxiously awaiting to take the test to see if they have what it takes to become a ninja, up to now everyone had pass with only sasuke and naruto left to test sasuke walked up first.

"You know what to do sasuke." Iruka said as sasuke nodded and made the T shape with his fingers. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Sasuke called out as five sasuke clones appeared around them then he quickly shout henge and one of the clones transformed into the third hokage. "Well done sasuke you pass." Iruka said as he passed sasuke his new konoha headband maknig alot of the girls in the class squel in delight that they could be on his team except one sakua haruno who just stayed silent in the back row. "Now for our little show off uzimaki naruto" Iruka said as the blonde boy walked down with his head high up and his chest out a little. "Right now you'll see something great!" Naruto called out as he just stood there and out of no where seventy clones appeared and ten of them were transformed into the fourth hokage which nealy made iruka jump. "Y-you did the kage bunshin without the handseals naruto?!" Iruka asked bewilderly but naruto just nodded and grabbed a black konoha handband and went back to his seat as sasuke playfully nudge him in the ribs as they both grinned fox like.

"Alright class now you have all passed let me read out the teams.." Iruka started to read them out but sasuke and naruto just started talknig as they would stop hen there names were called out.

"Hey naruto." Sasuke whispered to naruto and said blonde turned to face sasuke. "Yeah whats up sasuke?" Naruto asked and sasuke looked down for a second before looknig back up. "I hope were on the same team because it'll be great if we were and kakashi-sensei was our teacher!" Sasuke cheerfully said which made naruto grin. "Yeah me t-"

"Team seven: Uchiha sasuke, Uzimaki naruto and..." Every girl in the room held the breath as did sasuke and naruto." Hyuga hinata." There was about twenty groans and one small gasp as hinata was blushing dark red that she was going be on the same team as her childhood crush uzimaki naruto.

"Your jounin-sensei will be hatake kakashi now please endure the wait as kakashi is always late." Everyone in the roo left except the three genin awaiting fo there one eyed sensei. Naruto and sasuke had moved to the front of the class and were chatting away but hinata sat where she was before and didnt really talk except to sneak glances at her blonde crush and didnt realize that naruto was callnig her over.

"Hey hinata-chan why dont you come over and chat with us! coz were all going be teammates so why not get to know us better?" Naruto said while smiling softly at the white eyed girl.

"S-sure t-thing naruto-kun.." Hinata replyed quietly as she made her way down to the frotn where naruto was sitting on the desk and sasuke was sitting on the window ledge as they both smiled warmly to the girl making her nervousness go down abit.

"So hinata..you have the bloodline Byakugan right?" Sasuke asked as the hyuga girl nodded gently expecting some kind of taunt from the last uchiha but he just smiled and patted her shoulder. "I've heard great things from that bloodline so it is a honour to have the heiress of such a good bloodline in our team." Hinata looked up at sauske in shock that a uchiha would said something like that to a hyuga.

"Hai i am also proud to have the last uchiha in my team, as the sharingan is such a powerfull bloodline." Both doujutsu users smiled in a friendship as they could tell this team was going be strong as naruto just patted them both on the shoulder just as kakashi walked in.

"Hey sorry im late I had to umm..oh yeah i dont need come up with a excuse round you guys so shall we head to the roof young ones?" Kakashi asked jokingly as he dissappeared to the roof as did the three students because naruto shunshined hinata up and sasuke shunshined himself.

Several minutes later kakashi was leaning against the railing of the roof as naruto, sasuke and hinata were sitting on the steps.

"Alright I know who you all are but this is protocol so please tell me your name, dream, hobbies and anything else which will help me out." Kakashi asked lazyily "Ladies first.." Hinata looked up and nodded.

"Hai I am hyuga hinata and my dream is to become the leader of my clan, my hobbies are to train and protect my speacial someone.." Hinata looked at naruto slightly as a small blush crept onto her cheek. "Alright blondie you go" Kakashi said while pointing at naruto.

"Hai! i am uzimaki naruto and my dream is to become hokage so everyone will know and acknowledge me for who i am and for not what I carry, my hobbies are training with sasuke and now with hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered while hugging hinata in a nice way maknig her blush but she didnt faint for the first time ever.

"Ok now with the happy one" Kakashi said while pointing at sasuke. "My name is uchiha sasuke and my dream is to rebuild my clan and kill my older brother uchiha itachi, my hobbies are to train with naruto and i still havent unlocked the sharingan yet.." Sasuke said the last bit sadly but naruto grinned "Don't worry sasuke you'll do it just beleive in yourself and you can do anything!" Naruto said trying cheer sasuke up and it worked aswell.

"Alright normally we would do a test to see if you got what it takes to be genin but I know of all your skill levels so I have had permission to skip and go on to our first mission tomorrow so sleep well and meet me at the bridge at 9:00 am." Kakashi said before dissappearing in a swirl of leaves leaving everyone else to go there seperate ways as it was getting dark.

"Bye sasuke, bye hiata-chan!" Naruto cheerfully shouted as he ran down the street heading towards his apartment complex.

Next morning at 7:00 am awakes to the sound of his alarm go off now any other morning he would ignore it but today was his first day at being a offical ninja, the first day everyone will acknowledge him at being a defender of konoha.

"Yush! today is gonig be a great day I can feel it!" Naruto shouted out too no body as he had a quick show and about five bowls of ramen he needed choose what outfit to where, in his closest there was a outfit just like kakashi except that the jounin jacket was missing and he wanted try out his new sword which he will get later from ten-tens dad. Naruto left the house about twenty minutes before he had be there, naruto wanted go early because he was overly excitied and as he reached the bridge he saw hinata and sasuke just chatting too eachother as naruto shunshined in the middle of the bridge out of no where not surprising sasuke but hinata still had get used to narutos shuningness.

"Morning sasuke! M orning hinata-chan!" Naruto cheerfully said and he got equally nice welcomes by both genin but kakashi was only a few minutes late as he appeared without reading his book.

"Good morning kids and how are we on this fine day?" Kakashi asked, he needed be nice if he wanted these three do the line up of D rank misions which he has planned for them. "How many kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bluntly said which made kakashi sigh. "five all D.." Everyone hun there head down while sighing, even kakashi did as he didnt like D rank missions when he was young either.

"Alright we will do these quickly, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Both naruto and sasuke shouted as ten narutos appeared and eight sauske did and the real boys gave the clones the scrolls and sent them on there way. "Right now kakashi-sensei can you train us now please?" Naruto and sasuke said but hinata was very quiet as she saw the clones.

_"Am I so weak...I cant even help otu on the missions..."_ Hinata thought sadly to oherself but she snapped back into reality when naruto had poked her. "So hinata-chan you want be my sparring partner?" Naruto asked cheerfully and he was replyed with a little nod maknig natuto yell out and drag her too the training grounds.

Several minutes later naruto and hinata were streching but they soon finished as naruto and hinata looked into eachothers eyes. "Dont hold bac k hinata-chan because I wont be" Naruto said with a small grin as the nervous hyuga girl just blushed a little and got into her gental fist fighting style. "I won't let you down naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a stern voice as she charged naruto and aimed a palm strike to narutos chets but he just shifted his weight to the right to dodge but hinata didnt stop as she span around doing a kick to narutos head but he ducked and went on all fours before jumping up into the air a little animal like. While in mid air naruto was smirking as her blows nealy hit him but he got off easy that time as taijutsu wasnt a option when fighting a hyuga even if you are ten times stronger, while thinking hinata threw five kunai up at naruto which he dodged by spinning in mid air and lands on his feet but he landed on the side of a tree and pushed off it charging with a fist ready to punch hinata in her chest but she leaned back letting naruto charge over her but right before he flew past her she grabbed his ankle and threw him back into the tree he jumped off, now naruto could easily flip right but the girl needed some confidence so he smashed through the tree with abit of pain gonig through him but nothing that could damage him properly.

"Good strike hinata but its my turn!" Naruto called out as he jumped out the tree and chaged at hinata with a new speed which he only used when he fought kakashi properly, hinata couldnt dodge the strike but moved so it only hit her shoulder sending her staggering back as naruto didnt stop with the onslaught of punches he aimed more andm ore at hinatas face and body but she kept dodging as a determination inside her was building, naruto had complimented her attacks which drived her on too not fail and right as narutos fist went past her head she lunged forward getting in his guard and palm thrusted narutos stomach sneding him staggering back as it was her turn to deliver some combos on her blonde friend.

Naruto ws taken back and got the wind knocked out of him from that last attack but he was holding back greatly in this spar as he didnt want to hurt her too badly but as he tryed get his breath back he didnt have chance to block the foot which made a connection with the side of his right cheek sending some spit and blood out of his mouth making him spinn in the air and lnd on the floor with a big thud! As soon as he landed he got back up quickly going into a stance which he made himself, his left hand was in a fist as it pointed out towards his enemy,as his right was in a tiger seal with the ip of the tiger seal was glowing blue. "Firece tiger chakra!" Naruto called out as he quickly pointed the ball of chakra at hinata as she went eye wided as the chakra expanded and shot a beam of pure chakra aiming for hinatas skull which she barely dodged by leaning back. "Good dodge hinata!" Naruto calledo ut and as she looked back up to where naruto used to stand because he shunshined and appear high above him s he aimed a axe kick to her head which she side step and delivered a palm thrust to narutos skull but as it made contact it poofed revealing a clone as a pair of hands came crashing out the ground and in the blink of the eye hinata was neck deep in the ground with a grinning naruto standing above her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You did good hinata-chan but do you give up?" Naruto asked kindly as it was starting to go dark ad hinata nodded in defeat and naruto pulled her out gracefully but as he pulled her out she tripped and she used him as support, her hands pressed against his chest lightly with there noses touching slightyl and there lips barely apart, both hinata and naruto were blushing and they breath got ragged as naruto whispered to her. "Hinata...can I kiss you..." Naruto asked softly but he didnt wait for a reply s he leaned closer and kissed her soft pink lips softly, the warming sensation goin throughout both there bodys as his sky blue eyes met her lavender ones, the moon was now out as the moonlight made a romatic scene for the two, they only kisses softly for about a minute or too but them it felt like a eternaty.

"Can I walk you home hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered to her as he got a nod in reply and took her hand in his and walked her home in the peace of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright i've been thinking about your reviews and votes and some of you are right about the realtionship and here are the votes up to now. Nothing has been diecded for certain so I am just going keep it Naruhina with a one sided relation ship with kakashi so enjoy and review more plz!!**

**Kaka/Naru 6**

**Naru/Hina 3**

**Kaka/Naru/Hina 1**

Several months later the teamwork between Naruto, sasuke and hinata had gotten too a complete new level as they completed mission after mission but all being D ranked as one sunny afternoon after doing several missions all three genin and there silver haired sensei walked into the mission room and were about to be given a D rank mission.

"Alright team 7 will be given another-" iruka was about give them another D rank mission when both naruto and sasuke slamed there palms on the desk.

"Hell no! No more D rank missions iruka-sensei, were ready for a C rank!" Both boys yelled at there old sensei but after they spoke they were about feel the full wraith of irukas 'pespect your elders' speech when the third hokage chuckled and nodded slowly.

"Yes I agree, Team seven will be doing there first C rank mission. Team seven will be protecting a bridge builder Tazuna..you may come in now tazuna-san." The third hokage shouted towards a closed down when nealy three seconds later a old looking man with rope around his head and a half empty bottle of sake in his hand, tazuna looked quite tipsy as he stumbled and with his eyes looking over the three genin. "These three brats are ment to protect me? bah! I would have better look by going by myself then with these brats!" Tazuna shouted in a half drunk voice, normally this would have naruto furious but from tazunas point of view the blonde haired kid had dissappeared out of sight but before he had chance look around he noticed his sake was gone and naruto was sitting on the hokage desk with it in his hand.

"You know tazuna-san you shouldnt be drinking this shit..because you could end up getting alcohol poisoning or drowning from it in your sleep.." Naruto said quietly as some killer intent came from him as he and tazuna made eye contact making tazuna fall too his knees in shock that this kind of intent could come off of one small boy.

"H-hai I understand naruto i'll trust you with my life." Tazuna said obedentliy before the pressure was realsed and tazuna could move freely again, tazuna still being in shock but naruto just took the scroll and was nealy skipping out the room as they got there first C rank mission, as they got outside the room kakashi stopped them all.

"Naruto that wasnt very nice...try be more friendlier to the cilent next time, now meet at the north gate in one hour and pack whatever you need for one weeks worth as I will go over the details with tazuna-san now." All three genins nodded before shunshining away from the area.

Exactly one hour later all three genin and even kakashi-sensei who was followed by tazuna met up at the north gate as promised. "Alright today Naruto will be up front with sasuke on his back left and me on his back right with hinata behind tazuna so she can see any unwanted pests, so everyone go!" Kakashi said cheerfully as everyone walked too there told places and started there long boring walks but about ten minutes in everyone could hear warcrys and as hinata activated her bloodline and saw at least twenty bandits charging through the trees heading towards them. "Kakashi-sensei! twenty bandits heading east from your positon!" Hinata shouted to kakashi and kakashi answered with a short nod before shunshining away leaving the genins to defend for them selves.

"Sasuke lets do it!" Naruto called out as he started doing handseals and bringing his thumb and forefinger into a curl up to his lips. **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"** Naruto called out and realsed a giant fireball into the trees but as it was about hit the trees sasuke did handseals just as fast as naruto and called out. **"Water style: water shot jutsu!" **Sasuke called out as the water swirled around the fire ball making the fire turn color into a more of a purple fire as they both called out together. **"Element style: wraith fire jutsu!" **This technique was a combined fire and water jutsu to create there own type of element that mixed together to burn someone but add the pressure of water to it aswell to make a new kind of element, now the bandits werent skilled but most of them dodge except two who got over confident thinking they could take the heat but there bodys got burnt and crushed by the pressure. As the jutsu ended about ten of the eighteen left came running out as most of them had swords and spears but one bandit really stood out as he was about seven feet tall with a giant warhammer on his shoulder and two large axes on both sides of his hips. "Give us the bridge builder!" The large man yelled but the three genin just stood there unfazed by the very small amount of killing intent this guy was showing as he didnt know about any true skill and just smashed everything in sight. "Umm..how bout we just beat the crap out you meat heads so we can carry on with our mission?" Naruto said cheekily before spreading his legs apart and brought a kunai out in each hand as did sasuke before hinata went into her gental fist style which made the bandits laugh especially the leader. "Haha your really funny kids and because you made me laugh we will kill you quickly now get them!" The man yelled as each genin got three each because the leader didnt jump in.

Naruto's fight

Naruto dodged a slash attack to ohis head by stepping to the bandits left and punching the guy in the face before ducking under a spear stab and round house kicking the owner of the spear sending thoughs two bandits flying back and as naruto landed a bandit with two swords attempting slice naruto in two but he back flipped away and right before the bandit was going attack again he heard the blonde kid whisper boom which made him look down and curse too himself as two exploding tags were about explode which he didnt have chance dodge as he got englufed in the explosion killing the bandit.

Sasuke's fight.

Sasuke jumped back as a bandit with a spear tryed stab him in the shoulder but he missed and at this point all sasuke could do was keep dodging as this spear user was quite skilled in the art of weapons. "Your quite skilled for a brat kid." The man spoke as he started spinning the spear above his head as green chakra was starting to be seen on the weapon. **"Spinning tiger strike!"** The man cryed out as he stopped spinning the spear and grabbed it by the wooden end and threw it, making it spin at sasuke and as it was spinning it turned into a tornado type form making leaves and some branchs get sucked into it. "Hahaha Now die kid!" The man called out as the tornado got closer to sasuke but all sasuke did was smirk as he did handseals. **"Wind style: striking blade no jutsu!" **Sasuke called out as he clawed the air going upwards as the air got thicker and slashed upwards as did the wind which peirced the tornado slashing it in half and the widn went past that and headed to the man. "I-Impossible!! no one has ever broke this! who are you?!" The man asked while covering his face with his hands crossed up but all he saw was sasuke walking towards him with the wind still scratching at the man skin. "I am...I am...uchiha sasuke the last uchiha and born avenger!" The man looked into sasukes eyes and all he met was red ones with one black circle type shape in each eye.

Hinata's fight.

Hinata got into her gental fist style as one of the bandits charged, the man slashed down at her chest but she dodged too his left and did a palm thrust to the man shoulder closing several tenketsou points, but the man only cryed in pain and slashed with his other sword going for her head as hinata saw it coming from a miles off she ducked and did several palm thrusts too his stomach and chest causing the man fall onto his back, he was only unconcious though as thta was what she was aiming for just as she was about check if he was still breathing as you can never be sure a second bandit came running in with a scythe type weapon and slashed at her head but she span around him and does a double palm thrust too his lower back sending the man down onto the first one now two knocked out, she looked around for the third but saw him trying stealth through the trees but his stealthnig was poor as she heard every step and saw the bush moving so she brought he palms together and thrusted them out. **"Hakke mountain crusher!" ** Hinata called out as a drill of invisble chakra blast out her palms and into the bushes successfully knocking the third bandit out into a tree.

Back with everyone.

All three genins all looked at eachother with pride as they all had successfully tyed up each of there own bandits but the leader wasnt so happy as he cryed out a war cry and charged sasuke with his giant hammer in his iron like grip, him swinging it downwards at sasuke but said boy just jumped back while doing handseals with a bright light englufing his left hand. **"Chidori!"** Sasuke called out as he charged the man low but he couldnt dodge as his ginat hammer was stuck in the ground, nothing but a bright light was all he could see before a very sharp pain apepared where his heart is. "Argh!" The man called out as he looked down and saw sasuke with his left hand deep in his chest. "May god have mercy on your soul.." Sasuke whispered as he pulled out his hand letting blood gush out as the man dropped too his knee's. "I'm sorry zabuza I...I failed you..." The man whispered too himself as he fell forward now dead.

A moment of silent fell upon the three genin for awhile until kakashi appear with eight bandits all tyed up around him as he was only reading his book. "Good work guys! and sasuke how does it feel to kill someone for the first time?" Kakashi asked curiously and all he got was a shrug in reply. "Hey dont worry sasuke that feeling of guilt wont last long and besides he had to die cause he was in the bingo book!" Naruto said while showing the mans picture from the book which made sasuke smile abit as they resumed there walk leaving the tyed up bandits for the anbu which were on there way, but twenty minutes down the path everyone saw that there was a single puddle on the side but they all noticed how it hasnt rained for days and it was blazing hot, hinata nodded towards kakashi as she saw through the chunin level genjutsu easily.

After they walked past the puddle two ninja jumped out and lunged at kakashi, there clawed hands connected together by a chain as they wrapped it around his body, the one on the left spoke." Thats one down!" As both enemy ninja pulled on the chain shredding kakashi up into bits, neither ninja looked back as they charged naruto and just before the chain made contact naruto lunged forward with a bright ball of chakra in each hand as he slammed them both into the enemy ninjas chests sending them hurling back into seperate tree's. Just as kakashi appeared as he looked at naruto then at the now nealy dead ninja then back at naruto. "Umm..naruto? was that much power nesscercary?" Kakashi asked the blonde. " I needed try out a new move and it was a success!" Naruto cheered out but kakashi just stared at him blankly. "So you didnt even know if the move was going work?" Kakashi asked while dumbfounded but naruto just shrugged and pointed forward. "I promised I would become strong and become hokage..no one...no one...will get in my way!" Naruto said making everyone around him get a warm tingling feeling inside as he could make anyone trust him with there life.

After a long explanation from tazuna they diecded to continue the mission after when they heard the overly sad story about if tazuna died his daughter and grandson would be very upset, it didnt effect any of them but they needed paying so they went anyway. "Its just over the-" Tazuna was cut off as kakashi dropped him to the ground. "Everyone down now!" Kakashi yelled as everyone ducked except naruto who jumped up and caught the handle of the flying sword which was ment to cut off there heads and as naruto landed a masked ninja appeared by him and round house kicked naruto into a tree but naruto poofed revealing a clone and the sword the masked man was holding poofed revealing that the real naruto quickly henged as the sword and a clone subsituted himself with another clone so the clone with the sword could get away, all this happened when he jumped into the airas naruto had mastered the shadow clone technique to its fullest potential.

"You little brat where is my sword!" Zabuza shouted while throttling naruto around the neck with his iron grip, but zabzua quickly turned around seeing a clone on every side of himas each was sliding in to do a sliding tackle, zabuza quickly threw naruto at one of the clones successfully destroying one clone but the other two came in at the same time so zabuza quickly turned around grabbing the clones ankles and throws them away not careing which direction. "Kid give me my sword!" Zabuza yelled as he did one handed seals and three zabuza clones appeared around the real one as each one looked at a oppenant, one at kakashi, one at sasuke and hinata and the third at naruto. "Never its mine now!" Naruto shouted back as he started do handseals **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **Naruto called out, now normally a fireball can be easily dodged but the zabuza clone didnt have chance as he didnt think a genin could do one of this praportion. The fireball was so big that everything in a five mile radius was burnt except his allies. As the flames died down zabuza could be seen on the lake with his sword in hand as he was in a dead lock against kakashi who only had a kunai. "Kakashi sensei!!" Sasuke called out but naruto stopped him and shook his head. "It'll be ok.." Naruto whispered as he spoke kakashi and zabuza were doing handseals at the same time and zabuza started getting frustrated as he was getting copyed. "You copying monkey bastard! I'll kill you!" Both kakashi and zabuza said that the same time but zabuza saw a copy of himself behind kakashi which freaked him out and gave kakashi enough time to finish the jutsu. **"Water style: waterfall jutsu!" **Kakashi called out as water flaoted up around kakashi before charging forward into zabuza sending him crashing through the forest and into a tree where four kunai thrown from naruto hit his ankles and wrists pinning the ex mist nin too the tree. "C-can you see the future?" Zabuza asked in a scared voice. "Yes...and your future is death.." Kakashi spoke quietly as two senbon needles came flying through the air hitting zabuza in the neck, killing the man instantly with everyone stunned a hunter nin with a white masked appeared as he thanked team seven he dissappeared as quickly as he came.

"Well that was strange..." Kakashi said too himself before he collapsed into narutos and sasuke waiting arms. "You did good kakashi..very good..." Naruto whispered before they shunshined away towards tazunas house as hinata shunshined with hinata towards tazuna's house.

**Another chapter in the bag and you all shocked me when i got 14 reviews over night i was so proud I cryed to the heavens like gai. Yosh! if i dont get 20 reviews on this chapter i'll do 100 laps round my house so please reivew..pretty pwease?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright i'm sorry to say to all you yaoi fans but i'm keeping this story Naru/Hina, But dont worry people i'll make a speacial Naru/kaka just for you yaoi freaks out there x3**

A few days after there fight with zabuza, kakashi had finally awoken from the chakra exhaustion that he had suffered from which the genin were abit thankful for because that ment they could getsome training in. Kakashi awoke too the smell of bacon which made him lick his dry lips then he sat up realizing that he didnt have his mask on. "Oh crap wheres my mask?!" Kakashi shouted while crawling along the floor searching frantically for his preicous mask and when he found it he never knew he could put it on so quick. jUst as he placed it on Naruto and sasuke entered the room while looking down at the grown man who was sprawled on the floor in blankets with only his head visible and while giving a nervous laugh. "Oh hello kids what did I miss?" Kakashi just got a shrug from naruto and a sigh from sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei why are you on the floor?" Sasuke asked curiously as he spoke kakashi had gotten up and dressed and just shrugged at sasukes question. "I dunno I just felt like it." Kakashi answered before walking past the two in quite a hurry after smelling the beautiful bacon. Down stairs tazuna was sitting at the table in the kitchen with hinata as they chatted away happyily until kakashi came limping down.

"Ah kakashi-san thank you for your help against zabuza." Tazuna said in between fork fulls of food making the younger man chuckle. "It is ok tazuna-san but it isnt over yet because zabuza is still alive.." Kakashi said sadly as he sat at the table making everyone gasp except naruto and sasuke who already knew. "It's true...that hunter-nin is his accomplise and even as we speak they are proberly healing his wounds right now so that is why we must train our bodys to defeat him next time." Naruto said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright now i know you three have done the tree climbing, water walking and the leaf excerises so maybe a new jutsu.." Kakashi spoke too himself. "Alright hinata I have a family scroll with me so we can teach you a family jutsu and you two can learn from eachother as this jutsu hinata will learn will be very vital too our survival on the battlefield.

"Hai sensei!" All three genin said at once before sasuke and naruto walked out the door and hinata was looknig nervous at this point because a lot of pressure was on her to get this jutsu right so she can protect her preicous people. Kakashi poked hinatas arm to get her out her daze. "Oi! hinata-san you cant be daydreaming when im training you.." Kakashi said in a bored tone as he pointed towards the door. "Lets go to the open water." Kakashi said as hinata nodded and followed him out the door.

Meanwhile with naruto and sasuke, they were sitting crossed legged while staring into eachothers eyes without blinking. "You wont win baka.." Naruto whispered and all he got back was a small smirk and chuckle from sasuke which made him stand up as did sasuke. Both genin spread there legs apart and brought the hands back together too there stomach as both boys said at the same time. "1...2...3!" Both boys thrusted there hands forward as sasuke fist was scrunched up and narutos was flat out. "Yahoo!! I win baka so you got teach me something first!" Naruto cheered out as sasuke sighed and hung his head down. "Fine fine I guess I can teach you a earth jutsu considering you just beat me at smelly rock paper scissors..." Sasuke said defeatedly. After twenty minutes or so of telling naruto the jutsu and handseals naruto nodded and jumped awaywhile doing handseals. **"Earth style: Dome earth jutsu!" **Naruto called out as the earth errupted and formed a protective dome around naruto going wide about ten feet wide and twenty feet tall. "So cool sasuke!" Naruto shouted from inside the dome. "Alright but its your turn teach me now naruto!" Sasuke said as the dome dissappeared back into the ground. "Alright sasuke i'll teach you a water jutsu!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked towards sasuke and starts talking about what you need do to preform the jutsu and the needed handseals but in the trees nearby a beautiful looking boy was watching them intently and deicides have a little fun with these two genin.

After a long day of training both naruto and sasuke were on there way home when they saw a girl up ahead who was picking herbs out of the bush, now being the nice people who sasuke and naruto were they had stop and ask for help. "Umm...excuse me miss would you like some help?" Naruto asked curiously as the girl looked up both boys couldnt help but blush at her beautiful face and features. "Oh why yes please.." The girl said as both genin got down onto theres knees and started collecting herbs for her. After twenty minutes of collecting naruto looks up at her. "So what are these herbs for?" Naruto asked curiously to the girl whos name they still didnt know. "These are healing herbs, there going help me to heal my masters wounds." She said a little sad that he had be healed in the first place."Oh i see..so these herbs, once done correctly can stop infections and heal wounds over time?" Naruto asked getting very curious making the girl smile. "Yes but enough about me..you two look strong, are you ninjas?" The girl asked them both and they both nod in reply. "Yeah we are, were going be the best ever!" Naruto said cheerfully making the girl giggle. "Oh are you now? but even the most strongest has a weakness or a precious person to protect..do you have one of them?" She asked curiously and naruto grinned. "Hai! I have alot of preicous people like sauske here and my sensei kakashi!" Naruto said while smiling. "And I have naruto here and some other preicous people who i cant mention.." Sasuke said seriously making both naruto and the girl nod in understandment. "Well I also have my preicous person who I would die for..now excuse me I got some other things to do.." The girl said quietly before bowing and start walking down the road, but she stopped and looked back at them "By the way..i'm a guy..." She said before dissappearing making both boys shiver and stiffen up like lampost's.

The next day at the birdge all of team seven were there including kakashi dispite his limp but as they got there the scent of blood was thick in the air and bodies were scattered all over as two figures could be seen where the bridge ended. The first one on the left was tall with a long zanbato on his back as the one on that mans right was the complete oppisite as the figure was kind off small looking and had some kind of hunter nin clothes on with a anbu mask aswell. "Hatake kakashi..give me the bridge builder and your team may leave without being killed.." A voice said as a thick mist fell upon the bridge. "Alpha bravo positions now !" Kakashi shouted to shouted to hte kids as he reaveled his sharingan eye. "Which part should i go for...heart...spine..liver..lungs..so many choices.." the voice said but a small figure could be seen up ahahead as kakashi motions for naruto and sasuke to check out, as both boys reached the middle sasuke had jump too the left ot dodge some senbon but as soon as he landed the figure appeared infront of him but as the shadowed person stabbed down with a senbon aiming for the neck sasuke pulled a kunai out and blocked it. Sasuke could see the figure but only the mask and the person brought there right hand up and started doing one handed seals. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out just as the last handseal was done and the water around the pair but just as they formed into needles a blonde blur appeared next to sauske was doing handseals **"Earth syle: dome earth jutsu!" **Naruto called out as the ground errupted up forming a protective dome around the pair protecting them from the rain of needles. As the dome went back into the ground all they saw was white as they were surrounded by ice mirrors and there was about nine or ten of them all with the same person in them. "What the-!" Sasuke didnt have chance finish his sentence as a senbon got stabbed into his left shoulder blade. "Argh!" Sasuke cryed as fell forward but got his balance so he didnt fall on his face. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out but just as he was about run to sasuke but he had dodge to the right so thes senbon wouldnt get him. "What the?" _"How the hell is he doing it..."_ "Thats it! sasuke! use the fire jutsu i taught you!" Naruto shouted as he did handseals as sauske nodded and did handseals aswell. **"Firestyle: Tiger flame jutsu!" **Both genin called out as two massive sized tiger shaped flames came out the boys mouths engulfing the entire ice mirrors making sasuke and naruto sweat from the heat as both boys spoke ta the same time. "I will...I will...I will protect my preicous people with this jutsu!" They called out as each tiger charged at the other and as they made contact with eachother causing a large flame explosion to appear making the mirrors crack and start to break but as the flames died down naruto was on the floor with sasuke above him who was covered in needles. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he catched the black haired boy in his arms. "S-sasuke you cant die on me! not yet!!" Naruto said frantically to the other boy. "S-sorry naruto..but you'll have acomplish your dreams without me..and i never got see you become hokage...good luck my brother..." Sasuke whispered before his body went limp in narutos arms. Several moments of silence flood the area but a spike of pure evil chakra engulfed the ice mirrors, this chakra being huge as naruto gets on all fours and a orange cloak of chakra takes his body over with three tails forming on his back, the features of the fox becoming more deeply with his scars and fangs growing. "You killed my only family...You killed my brother!!" Naruto yelled as unshed tears formed in his eyes as a aura of chakra exploded causing the last of the mirrors to smash up into little bits sending the person flying through the air but just as they were about make contact with the floor naruto appeared under them sending a uppercut to the mans back sending the person high into the air but as naruto jumped up his feet caused massive craters maknig the bridge shake under the pressure.

_"D-did I fail...have i lost the only meaning for my exsistence?"_ The person thought as he traveled through the air in great pain

Naruto appeared up above the man and deilvered a double fist shot to the persons stomach sending them sprawling back into the bridge with a loud bang causing everyone to stare in awe from the blonde power. Naruto landed fast and hard into the bridge like a meteor and as the smoke cleared naruto had the person at the throat with one of his claws but the mask crumbled reaveling hakus face which naruto went eye wide and step away from her. "I-its you!" Naruto called out at the girl. "Yes..now finish me off please..I have lost my right to live when you defeated me.." Haku said to naruto quietly but since he killed sasuke he felt no pity for this boy as he charged forward about to do the last blow but haku sensed zabuza was in trouble and dissappeared where kakashi chakra had spiked up.

With kakashi and zabuza, zabuza is trapped by kakashi nin dogs with each dog biting a limb as kakashi charges zabuza but right before he stabs zabuza with a chidori to the chest, haku had appeared and took the lighting blade head on in the chest killing haku nealy instantly but the young boy gripped kakashi wrist as zabuza pulls his blade out and swung it down aiming to go straight through hakus body to get too kakashi but the gray haired ninja jumpedo ut the way with hakus body to safety. But just as zabuza was about charge a chuckling could be heard from ahead where a small looking man could be seen who had glasses on and a suit which could probaly fit a child.

"Zabuza you bastard, I was coming here to kill you as you and that brat did a piss poor job killing these worthless ninja now die with that boy!"

The man yelled out at the mist nin. "Kakashi I have no reason to fight you...we are done.." Zabuza quietly said to kakashi who just nodded in reply."Gatou...you will die with me...this day!" Zabuza called out as he charged forward with his zanbato hanging loosely in his right hand, the demon aura was pouring off of zabuzas body making the bandits shake and quiver in fear. "Die demon!" One bandit shouted as he charged zabuza by trying slash the demons head off but zabuza ducks and spins around kicking the bandit in the stomach before charging forward making the other bandits step back quickly but a few elder bandits roaed forward aiming there spears at zabuzas stomach and chest. The mist nin saw it coming and flipped over them landing behind the bandits and makes a run for gatou, the small man was screaming for his life as zabuza ran towards him with that evil look in his eyes, the large blade scraping across the floor making a screeching type noise what a demon would cry out making the fear build up in the small mans body. "D-demon!!" Gatou shouted just before the large blade came slashing down splitting the puny little mans body in half making everyone wince and turn away but thoughts of team seven knew better then to turn away. "Get him he ruined our easy work!" The bandits called out as several of them stabbed spears and sowrds into zabuzas back causing him to cry out ot the heavens as it began to snow.

_"H-haku..are you crying?" _zabuza thought to ohimself as he staggered too his feet and starts walking back to hakus body. Kakashi met the taller man half way offering his hel pt othe msit in who accepted it with a nod as they both limped to hakus body. Once there kakashi took the weaponso ut zabuzas back and set him down by hakus body.

"I want to go to the same place as you haku.." Zabuza said as his irght hand intwined with hakus now dead one. " But...but..." A single tear rolls down zabuzas ever growing pale skin. "I am a demon..but maybe i will see you up there..haku..." Zabuza said before his eyes closed and the last of his life had drifted away from his body. "Two ninja..both had difficult lives...but were deterimed to complete there dreams..." Everyone was crying at this point, a few tears for most but still crying all the same."Goodbye zabuza...demon of the hidden mist.." Kakashi whispered as he walked away from the two bodys and towards the three crying genin. "Kids..dont worry..they are happy because they are together in heaven..." Kakashi spoke to the genin before taking tazuna back home.

All three genin stood there in silence, each one quiet for there own reasons but naruto was first to speak. "Alright lets head back...we will bury them tomorrow..." Naruto spoke queitly as hinata hugged him and cryed onto his shoulder silently while sasuke bite his lower lip before turning away from the pair but as he was about walk away naruto grabed sasukes wrist and pulled his brother into a half embrace. "Its ok to let it out brother.." naruto whispered as sauske let a few tears come from his eyes. Sasuke had activated his bloodline when he had awoken but at htis point naruto was so happy but sad at the same time because his borther was alive but two great people had died, sasuke nodded as they all started walking back towards tazunas house.

Three days later all of team seven stood at the now completely made bridge at one end with nealy the entire village there to see them off. "Goodbye kakash-san..goodbye everyone..thank you for what you have done for us!" Tazuna cheerfully shouted as the team of ninja started there walk home as a random villager spoke to the old man. "Razuna what do we call this bridge?" He asked and as the walked tazunas eyes were on naruto "The ...great naruto bridge!" Tazuna called out as team seven dissappeared from view.

**Finished my minions! I mean readers coughs so its done and i'll be putting more chapters up next week coz i got bitten by a snake at work x3 so enjoy it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter is up and the chunin exams begin!**

One month after the mission at wave country and team sevens teamwork as grown strong now they have become reknown across all of konoha as the best team out of the rookie nine. Naruto has become more stealthy in his attacks after learning from the third hokage that his father was the fourth! Naruto took the news quite well as he himself saw the signals that his father was the fourth hokage like the blonde messy hair and the blue eyes but the thing that kept nagging in the back of narutos mind was the fact he sacrificed his own son for the future of this village.

_Flashback!_

_"What do you mean the fourth is my father!" Naruto yelled from infront of the third hokages desk. _

_"Naruto, the fourth hokage is your father here are the scrolls to prove it." The third said as he handed several scrolls to naruto and as the blonde haired genin looked over the scrolls his blue eyes widened in shock as the third was telling the truth about the blood relation between him and the fourth hokage, this on narutos part freaked him out for the most but one question ran through his mind which got his blood boiling up._

_"If he is my father..why..why would he give a small child the burden to hold such a demon inside them!" Naruto yelled with unshed tears n his eyes which made them sparkle a little. The third smiled sadly at the younger male and blow out some smoke rom his pipe._

_"Naruto he sealed away the demon inside you because he could trust only his son with such a burden but he asked right before he died that you would be looked upon as a hero but the people only saw you as demon which would make him scowl this village to hell.." The third sad quietly but naruto gripped the scrolls firmly and run out of the office, he kept running until he reached sasukes house._

_End of flashback_

Naruto chuckled softly too himself as he remembered how much anger sasuke had in him when he told the black haired boy the news but the strange thing was sasuke didnt care about the demon being inside naruto he was just pissed because the village hates him for something he couldnt control. Naruto was sitting on sasukes bed with hinata next too him, her soft gentle fingers intwined with narutos tanned ones.

"It'll be ok naruto-kun I still love you." Hinata said quietly as her soft pink lips pressed softly onto narutos scarred cheek making him blush softly and feel warm inside. "Thank you hinata-chan..that means alot to me" Naruto said softly as he turned to face his white eyed girlfriend, naruto truely did love her. "I love you too hinata." Naruto whispered as he moved closer to her letting there lips touch for a slow, soft kiss making the hyuga girl blush deeply but return the kiss. At that point sasuke walked in with some tea on a tray. "Ewww..you know your going catch cooties like that!" Sasuke said teasingly making both naruto and hinat glare playfully at the black haired boy. "Hey its quite nice sasuke maybe you should try it one time with your fan club?" Naruto said while grinning a little making sasuke shiver from the thought of his fan club molesting him. "Yeah yeah maybe one day but not this week because we got the chunin exams tomorrow so I dont want start them and find out you got hinata pregnant naruto-chan! Sasuke said teasingly but both hinata and naruto froze and sat up goinvery stiff. (Not what you think)But naruto was first t recover from the two as he growled playfully and lunged off the bed to tackle sasuke to the ground where they started to play fight and tumble around the room while hinata sat there blushing bright red of the thought of her having narutos kids.

_"M-me have naruto-kuns kids?" _Hinata thought too herself but she was blushing so much she fainted landing on her back on the bed. Which went noticed by the two of genin in the room. "Hinata-chan?!" Naruto said as he sat by her now unconcious form. After twenty minutes of waiting hinata finally awoken but naruto had her in his arms so as she opened her eyes she saw blonde messy hair and scarred cheeks which made her smile warmly because she knew who it was. "Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered getting the blondes full attention. "Yes hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he leaned in a little closer as he couldnt here her fully. "I love you." She whispered right by narutos ear making him blush deeply. "I love you too.." Naruto whispered back before hinata wrapped her arms around narutos neck and pulled him down gently to kiss him deeply with passion which naruto returned in full. Meanwhile sasuke had left the house about as soon as the two started kissing, not liking wanting watch the two swap salivour.

_"Alright..i'll go train.."_ Sasuke thought too himself as he entered the training grounds but hwat he saw surprised him greatly. Sasuke saw sakura puching a hole directly through a tree with a loud war cry from the pink haired girl but just as she pulled back her fist from the bark she span around using her hands on the ground to keep balance while her heel smashed into the bark leaving another hole but she lifted off the ground pulling a kunai out in each hand and starts slashing as she went up leaving alot of cut marks in the tough bark, now that wasnt too hard to do but the determination from the girl was quite impressive but she was still no match for himself, naruto or rock lee.

"Oi sakura!" Sasuke shouted as a small smirk ws on his face, he wanted test to see if she took his advice seriously but as he shouted her she didnt turn arond or acknowledge he was there, it was like she was in a trance. Sasuke just shrugged and was about to leave as sakura landed on the ground with a loud thud but something attrated his attentio as she started doing handseals while her hands turned blue. "Cha!" Sakura shouted as she charged at a nearbye boulder and with a single punch she annilahted the boulder into rubble making sasukes eyes widen from such strength in one punch but he didnt have chance ask her as he turned around saw naruto chasing after some little kid with hinata following close behind so he diecded to follow incase they get into any trouble.

"Hey kono wait up!" Naruto called out but as he turned a corner he saw kono in grip of some tall boy with purple face paint on his face and a girl with dirty blonde hair and a large fan on her back but the strangest thing was the large puppet the boy carried on his back, now any normal genin wouldnt know that but naruto was speacial. "Brat that hurt!" The boy said to kono but for some strange reason the girl was looking around like she was expecting someone to pop in but he shrugged that off and shunshined right behind the tall boy with a kunai too the puppets and the real boys neck. "Put him down.." Naruto said in a very deadly tone making the taller boy nervous "Fine..but who are you and how did you know about my puppet technique." The boy asked as naruto started walking away with kono by his side but naruto stopped as he felt alot of killer intent on him. "Show yourself..." Naruto said as he looked up at the trees as his blue eyes met the coldness of green ones, the boy who was up in the trees was even more weird looking then the puppet guy, he had a large gourd on his back and what looks like mascarar around his eyes. "Kankurou..you are a disgrace too our village.." The boy said calmly but his eyes never left narutos. "I-i'm sorry gaara but they started it!" Kankurou said, trying take some of the blame off himself but gaara didnt reply as naruto and gaara were having a silent staring contest bewteen each other. "So..you are entering the chunin exams?" Naruto said as his gaze turned too the blonde haired girl making her blush a little. "H-hai we are..and i am temari" Temari said while blushing more at naruto. "Alright..I am naruto pleased to meet you temari" Naruto said politely before turning back to where gaara had teleported. "Naruto...I am gaara of the desert I hope we ca meet in the exams.." Gaara said quietly towards naruto before they took off down the street.

The killing intent had dissappeared completely when gaara had left the area maknig everyone relax more. "So now on to the chunin exams hinata-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully as he took hinatas hand in his own and started walk down the street towards the acadamey where the first exam will take place. Menawhile sasuke was already there and was awaiting for the love pairs arrival. _"God there always late...they have been around kakashi-sensei too long.."_ Sasuke thought too himself just as aid two turn the corner to the room where they are ment to meet. "Hey your late guys, what happened?" Sasuek asked curiously but hinata nad naruto just shrugged and walked with sasuke to room 301 where some genin were standing outside, not letting anyone in. "Sorry but kids like you lot dont deserve to enter these exams so go home!" One of the genin said but sasuke stepped forward "You dont think were gonig fall for this lame genjutsu do you?..Kai..." Sasuke said smugly as the genjutsu dissappeared and it says 201 now. "You fools.." Sasuke said as he and the rest of team seven followed him up the stairs too the next floor. As the rookie nine entered they saw the room was full of ninjas from every village they know, from sound to suna but before anyone could talk a man appeared in a cloud of smoke, this man had scars on his face with his forehead protector backards like a bandana. "Alright brats listen up! i am your first examiner ikibi and as you all take your seats we shal begin the first exam!" ikibi shouted making everyone go to there seats quickly. "Now the first test is a written one." About half the group groaned as they didnt liek written tests. "Shut up! now you will have forty five minutes to complete this test and is based on te questions, you can only write down the first nine and the last question ill be given after you complete the last nine as all your team needs to pass this test so dont fuck it up..Now our proctors here will be watching your every move so if they see you cheat you lose two points and if you get caught cheating three times your team is disqualified and you will be thrown out onto your asses." Ikibi said as everyone was given a sheet of paper. "You may begin..now!" Ikibi shouted as everyone turned there papers over and started read the questions.

_"Alright so if target A threw a shuriken at target B at what angle would target A have to throw it so it would hit target B's neck." _Naruto read too himself _"Theres no way anyone could get these right so there must be a catch to it..they mentioned that getting caught cheating would reduce points so its nealy like they want us to cheat..wait thats it!"_ Naruto smirked a little and closed his eyes. _"Shadow clone..henge!" _Naruto thought as a shadow clone quickly appeared under the table and transformed into a fly where it flew out and around, looking at over test scores. Now naruto was the only one cheating as sasuke was using his sharingan to copy the writing of the person infront of him, hinata had used her byukugan to see the others tests and everyone managed cheat without getting caught in the rookie nine but alot of other teams had failed because they got caught easily. About forty four minutes later ikibi shouted. "Alright are you all ready for question ten? now this question is harder then any before and if you fail you fail as a shinobi and are never allowed to take the chunni exams again but if you pass it you get to continue..without this question all fo your other nine answers are pointless so you better grow a pair and think of this wisely in the next thirty seconds." Ikibi said as he pointed at the clock. Even more teams leftbut everyone could feel the aura of confidence flowing off naruto and all of the rookie nine diecded to stay. "Alright..you...all...f..Pass!" Ikibi said with a nice tone in his vocie now. "Well done all but now we must wait for the-!" Ikibi didnt have chance finish speaking as a giant metal ball came smashing through the window and kunai came flying out with the writing of 'Welcome to the second exam!' on it making everyone awe at it except thoughs of team seven as a purple haired women appeared. "Alirght you worms! i am anko your second examiner! follow me!!" Anko shouted as she jumped out the window wihle most people walked down the stairs but team seven thought it would be fun following her out the window.

**Alright chapter done and onto the second exam..will sauske get the curse seal? who knows mwhahahaha!**


End file.
